The thing about miracles
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Miracles are strange things, but do they always end perfectly? M rated scenes chapter 11 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter. My writing style was undeveloped when I wrote this and it's not a good representation of what I can achieve. I'm not going to change it because I want to show how my style develops the further I write. So if you're not sure about it at the moment, check further chapters; it does improve. **  
**Thanks for checking out my story :)**

* * *

Beca had never noticed it before; her first day on campus, the singing in the shower, not even in the intimacy of the aca-initiation party.  
But now, as their lips touched for the first time, she realised that there was something special about her. The little smiles they shared in performance and the exchanged looks in times of awkwardness.  
There was no denying the chemistry the two had or the repressed longing for one another that had not until this minute become apparent.  
It was by pure chance that this had happened, but suddenly it was all clear and Beca had never felt more amazing.  
She loved her.  
But it took a little miracle to figure that out.

Their lips locked passionately but broke apart abruptly as both realised what they were doing. "Chloe?!" Beca exclaimed, her eyes shone brightly with a strange euphoric feeling but she couldn't explain what just happened.  
Chloe was taken aback by Beca's slight outburst, her face confused though slowly turning to smile "I…I don't know…it felt right" She admitted eventually. Her hand traced the side of Beca's face then fell back to her side "But wasn't it aca-exciting?"  
Beca glanced upwards; she couldn't help but smile when Chloe's expression was such a beautiful mixture of curiosity and happiness. "It was, definitely…something different. Maybe we can try it again?" She replied.  
"Oh you think you're so smooth." Chloe teased.  
"Well…yeah." Beca retaliated, moving intimately closer to her red-headed companion.  
"Wait what if someone comes-." Chloe didn't finish their sentence because they were once again with lips pressed together and the same electrifying feeling flushed through them. Beca's tongue left her mouth, delicately meeting with Chloe's; a small moan suddenly slipped from her mouth. They both froze on the spot as they heard footsteps approaching from around the corner where they were stood. They parted quickly, awkward and flustered. It was Aubrey.  
"There you two are, what have you been doing?" She said, demanding an answer. The two glanced to each other, gawping slightly.  
Chloe cleared the throat, regained her composure and explained "I was just giving Beca some warm up tips"  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow, she wasn't convinced.  
Chloe continued "We're around the corner because the emptiness of this space gives off good echoes for pitch-matching." Beca gave an approving nod to the alibi, then backed her up adding "Uhh yeah, I thought I'd better start…y'know? Training my voice properly, seeing as this acapella business is getting real serious."  
Aubrey nodded, though she still seemed suspicious "Fine. Rehearsals start in 10 minutes, so get a move on." She turned on point and marched away.

There was a silence between the two, they turned to one another and breathed out slowly. "Okay, that was way too close for comfort." Beca said and Chloe nodded in agreement. "Perhaps being on the down low would be more suitable."  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Chloe said in reply.  
"Hey, if we're spending more time together, I could show you some Dj-ing stuff? Like how to match beats and do mix tapes?" Beca grinned.  
"I look forward to it" Chloe said, smiling back.

The two linked hands whilst walking round the corner then down the hall, simultaneously breaking apart when they entered the rehearsal room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rehearsal did not work today the way it should have. Beca constantly glancing back at Chloe just to catch her returning the gaze then looking away sheepishly. Every single time, a small glow would fill Chloe's cheek and she'd give that little half smile she does..  
Beca was caught up in thoughts, too much acknowledge Aubrey's directions or choreography.  
'_Since when did Chloe have such a pleasuring smile?'  
_"Beca?" A voice swam through her ears, ignored._  
'I really should think of some songs that I could mix with her…'  
_"Beca?!" it said again  
_'Titanium? She said that was her Lady Jam, whatever that means.'  
_"Beca, listen to me!"

Finally Beca snapped out of it, she noticed the whole group staring at her especially Aubrey, who just glared with disapproval. "As important as your day dreams may be, we don't have time for them." She hissed. "Now, get back into place!"  
Beca nodded, still fazed but complied nonetheless, she stood in her spot performing semi-automatically though still not quite focused.  
The song finished and whilst everyone moved to the surrounding seats, Beca just stood there with a thoughtful face. Aubrey approached and sighed "Listen Beca, I think you need some help with the dancing, you just don't seem…in to it."  
Beca took the defensive "Sorry, I'm not exactly a dancing extraordinaire" she replied sarcastically.  
Gritting her teeth to form a faked smile, Aubrey hit back sternly "Obviously not." She turned away, beckoned Chloe and told her to help. "If anyone can make you dance, I suppose its Chloe."  
Both Beca and Chloe blushed "What's that supposed to me-." But she shut her mouth, sighed then reluctantly nodded "Yeah, okay, fine."  
Finally seeming pleased with herself, Aubrey marched away, joining Lily and Fat Amy on the chairs.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh "So…um, dancing!" She said, reminding herself of why she was actually over here. "Yeah…dancing." Beca repeated. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing quite what to say or do. "Okay." Chloe stood behind Beca, close enough to be intimate and then grabbed her arms. She guided Beca through the steps, pausing every so often to say "Okay?" to reassert what they had just done and Beca would just reply "Okay." To confirm. This continued for a while and even though Beca knew what she was doing, she kept messing up just so that Chloe could stay close to her.  
After 15 minutes, Chloe stepped away from Beca, giggling "I know you're messing up on purpose now, I went through these steps at least 50 times!"  
"50? I think that's a bit of an exaggeration?"  
"Okay fine, maybe like 15."  
"No…how about 10?"  
"12.5?"  
"Deal."  
They fell into a fit of laughter, which Aubrey abruptly stopped. She announced rehearsals could end for today and began leaving the room. Everyone asked why and Aubrey waved her hand submissively "I feel like we're on track, so everyone can take a break for today. Remember though, Rehearsals tomorrow, 9am sharp." With that, she left.

Everyone looked around confused, but began to leave anyway. In the end, it was just Chloe and Beca by themselves. They were sprawled over the chairs, Chloe absentmindedly playing with Beca's hair, twirling it around her fingers. "Hey, Beca" Chloe began. Beca lifted her head, to look at the red-head. "Wanna go get a coffee or something?"  
Beca panicked '_Is this technically a date if I say yes? Oh god, I'm awful at dates. I'll get so muddled up and –' _She interrupted her own thoughts "I'd love to, but I was actually gonna watch movies with Jesse later on." Chloe deflated, her face dropped; she looked a little hurt "Oh…D-don't worry about it then!" She shook her head slightly then smiled. "Well, see you around Bec" She grabbed her bag and left.  
As soon as she was sure Chloe had left, Beca sat up, dropping her head into her hands. '_Bec? Oh god, she's given a nickname, shorter than my already-short one! Fuck, she is adorable." _Beca sighed. Then it hit her; She wasn't actually watching movies with Jesse later. She grabbed her phone as she began to run towards her dormitory.  
She texted Jesse quickly._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Beca and Jesse sat together, a laptop resting between them. Out of all the films he had, Jesse chose Starwars and before it even started Beca remarked about how Benji should have been here with them, telling them all useless knowledge and trivia that no one other than an obsessed fan could know.  
Aside from the bright colours of the lightsabers, the film wasn't attracting Beca's attention at all. Instead, she thought, about Jesse, about the Bellas; even about her classes but no matter where her train of thought took her it always landed back to Chloe.  
Chloe's face, her eyes, her petite form. _'Stop it Beca, Jesse will know something's up'  
_Chloe's voice and the way words glided out of her and gracefully caressed the ears of whomever was in range. '_Shit, he's looking at me, look at the laptop.' _Beca's eye quickly diverted to the screen but Jesse shut the lid and sighed.  
"If you're not interested Beca, just tell me, there's no reason to gawp slightly and have the face as if you're watching a lecture about Psychology" He tried to sound jokey to avoid Beca getting defensive.  
Beca shuffled awkwardly on the bed "Sorry Jess, got a lot on my mind right now." She admitted.  
"Like what?"  
"Oh you'd like to know wouldn't you?"  
"You bet!" He said sarcastically. He paused, feeling guilty "Sorry Beca, I shouldn't of been an ass about that. I'd really like to talk about it." There was a silence "…I mean if you want to that is." He added.  
"Well, it's a bit of a touchy subject." Beca said reluctantly.  
"Try me."

Beca tried to avoid talking for as long as possible, she moved from the bed, tidied up her desk and sat on her chair. She looked at her mix board and tapped a few keys then sighed, it was inevitable. She always trusted Jesse with her life but suddenly she felt a little sick at the thought of telling him she was into Chloe.  
"Okay. Jess I trust you with my life and I feel like I really need to get this out because I just need to say it" A bad choice of words on her part she thought after just saying it. Jesse perked up a little, suddenly looking a little more interested. "Go on…" He said.

"Right well, basically there's a person." Jess nodded in acknowledgement. "Whom I've not known for a long while, and well, they're really kind to me." Yet again, bad choice of words. Beca paused and decided to change tactic because this was getting her nowhere and sort of sending the wrong signal. "I'm just gonna say it. I really kind of like-"Suddenly Jesse interrupted "Beca I know."

"What?! How?"  
"I just know." He got up, moving closer to Beca. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "It's okay, I understand and well… I totally like you back." Jesse began to lean inwards to Beca.  
"What, dude?! No! That's not what I was gonna say!" She pushed Jesse backwards lightly and stood up. "I was gonna say that I like Chloe. There I said it." Jesse's jaw dropped.  
"you mean, _like_ like her?"  
"What are we? In Junior school? Yes of course you dumbfuck." She spat out defensively. Instantly she felt a pang of guilt "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you-"  
"No Beca, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He let out a small chuckle "Chloe, eh? Well, if there's anyone to have a gay crush on, then I suppose it's her."  
Beca coughed "Bisexual." She said quickly, correcting him.  
"Bi? Oh I should've known! What with the alternative look and the ear monstrosities, to quote Aubrey. Well whatever, I'm embarrassed and you're bisexual, I suppose there's nothing left to say, right?" He said quickly, grinning awkwardly.

Beca looked up in disbelief about how casual Jesse was being about this. "…uh. Right?"  
"Okay good. It was nice to see you, next time tell me your life story before we start the film, okay?" Jesse grabbed his laptop and left in a hurry.  
He had been there for a mere 45 minutes, his reaction was definitely not normal. He seemed almost too keen to leave.  
Beca shrugged it off and whipped out her phone, hovering over Chloe's number for a few minutes before sending a single word. _'Coffee?'_

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. _'Coffee shop on campus. 10 minutes. See you there xx'_


	4. Chapter 4

Beca sat in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping at a latte. The oversized chairs made it easy for her to bring her knees up and look as small as possible. In a way, she was hoping Chloe wouldn't notice her because she was just so damn nervous about talking to her, especially when they kissed no less than 4 hours ago

2 minutes later, Chloe walked in, looked around then grinned when she saw Beca shying away. She gracefully made her way over and sat down adjacent to Beca. She looked at a coffee cup that was placed in front of her. "For me?" She asked. Beca nodded. She took a sip and smiled again as she breathed out. "You can read me like a book, Miss Mitchel. Hot chocolate it my favourite."  
This made Beca relax; she puts her knees down and sits up straight. "Haha, it wasn't just me, the guy who works here said you liked that." Chloe looks surprised "Oh, I must come here more than I thought!" They both laughed. "Maybe just a little" Beca replied jokingly.

There was an awkward silence. They both drank from their cups, trying to avoid eye contact but no matter what they would keep slowly glancing, catching each other and looking away, embarrassed.  
Finally, Chloe decided to speak. "Okay, so I understand it's probably going to be a bit weird…I mean, you did kiss me, Beca."

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me."  
"Well maybe, but you kissed back."  
"So what if I did?"  
"So what? You're asking me that? Beca, I'm sorry to just dump this on you, but you don't just kiss a person for no reason."

Beca sighed "Like I said, you started it. So tell me, why did you kiss me then?" Chloe froze for a second, stumped.  
"I um…I." She stumbled over her sentences, trying to make sense. Never had Beca seen Chloe lost for words or so fidgety in her life.  
Chloe stopped, took a deep breath and started again. "To me, it felt like something I just needed to do. Get it out of my system. Sorry."

Beca raised a single eyebrow "Sorry? You're saying sorry? Don't apologise." She placed her hand over Chloe's then lowered her voice "I didn't say I was complaining about it did I? Honestly, I probably would've gone for it if you hadn't first." She winked at Chloe, which made her cheeks flush a violent red colour.

"Oh…" Was all that Chloe could say as it dawned on her what Beca was saying. Surely but slowly everything sunk in and the cutest smile appeared on Chloe's face. Beca smiled in return which just made Chloe giggle, even cuter.  
"So…what now?" She said, excited.  
"I suppose I should ask you to be my girlfriend?" Beca suggested, trying to be casual.  
"Uh-uh, you want this? You gotta work for it." Chloe said flirtatiously, she did an exaggerated wink.  
Laughing, Beca replied "Fine…Tomorrow, 8 o'clock, I'll take you to the nicest place I can get us into?"  
"Great! Oh, it's gonna be amazing. I need to start figuring out what I'm gonna wear!" Chloe downed her hot chocolate and got up.  
"Woah, you've got over an entire day Chloe" Beca said.  
"I know but I want to look glamorous, for you."  
She winked and began to walk away.  
Under her breath, Beca said "You'd look glamorous whatever you wore."  
Chloe seemed to have heard, because she walked straight into the door, flustered.

Relatively pleased with how this day had gone (apart from with Jesse, I mean, what was that all about?), Beca left the coffee shop and went to her dorm.  
Not even Kimmy-Jin and her death glares could bring Beca down.

Because hey, she had a date.


	5. Chapter 5

True to her thoughts the night before, the next day was definitely one of the longest of her life. Bella rehearsals were okay because obviously Chloe was there, although Aubrey was being extra strict today.  
She let everyone off for a break but kept Beca behind. She looked her straight in the eye, jabbed her nail into Beca's arm and sharply whispered "You hurt her. I break you." Beca rubbed her arm, looked mortified but promised to never do such a thing. "Good, because she seems to really like you and I don't want to make a mess of that pretty little face of yours." Aubrey beamed a large fake smile and walked away, joining Chloe to chat.  
Beca stood there for a minute gawping though eventually realised it wasn't surprising Aubrey knew, Chloe told her just about everything.

Nothing else happened at rehearsals apart from the usual; Fat Amy was funny, Lilly was eerily quiet and Stacie was inappropriate. It was like clockwork and everyone would always traipse out at the end in the same little groups. But today, Beca was the first to leave; she didn't want to hang around in case Aubrey wanted to talk properly.

In her hurry, Beca forgot about the other person she was avoiding; Jesse. Telling him about their date may be the one thing she did not want to do, but just as Beca's luck went, she ran straight into him.

"Oh, hey Beca." He said, sounding awkward.  
She smiled in acknowledgement but began to walk away. Jesse grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her back.  
"I need to talk to you."  
Beca rolled her eyes "What about?"  
"…Just, stuff, y'know?" He raised his eyebrows, Beca knew what he meant.  
"…oh. Right, well, maybe we can do this somewhere else, like in my dorm maybe?"

/5 minutes later/

Beca and Jesse cautiously walked into the room, Kimmy-Jin glares, gets up and leaves straight away.

"As you can see, we've become like, best buddies!" Beca jokes.  
"Haha, yeah…"  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" She questions.

Jesse shifts uncomfortably, his cool exterior was breaking away by the second revealing a much more insecure side. "I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me you were bisexual earlier."

Beca bites her tongue, ignoring the urge to tell the exact answer. "I wasn't ready to tell you."  
"Oh." Is all Jesse can say for a second.  
"I thought we were bro's? You should be able to tell me anything!" He smiled sincerely.

"Yeah…I know. I just…" Beca trailed off. "I didn't want you to get freaked out and leave. I push people away all the time so I kind of wanted you to stay."  
Jesse pats Beca's shoulder affectionately "I wouldn't do that."  
"I know…I suppose I should tell you something then."

He stares, confused "What?"  
Beca bites her lip "Well… I'm not bisexual…I'm-"  
Jesse finishes the sentence "gay?" Beca nods, silent.  
"Oh well that's just great, isn't it?" He says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've pined after you for months and then this happens." Suddenly, he turns nasty. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier and I would've never had bothered!?" He yells.  
"I don't know why you're so angry, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you as a friend!" She backfires.

"God Beca! You don't just let a guy pine after you then tell them you're a lesbian like that. You lead me on, Beca, and that hurts!" He lets out a frustrated grunt.  
Beca's eyes glisten with tears as they begin streaming down her face "Please stop." She says, her voice reduced to a whisper.

"Y'know what? Fine." He walks towards the door, opens it then pauses. "I'm not saying I don't accept you, Beca. Just understand it's kind of a hard thing to wrap your head around, especially when it's happened over such a short space of time." He says. He leaves, slamming the door on his way out.  
Beca slumps on her bed, snivelling. Kimmy-Jin walks back in, throwing a box of Kleenex in Beca's direction.  
"Thanks." Beca croaks, her voice hoarse from crying.  
"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't," She replies starkly.

Beca picks her phone, her hands fumbling with every key. She writes a text out, sighs and sends it.  
'_Hi Chloe, I can't do this. Not tonight. Something's happened x –Beca'  
_She drops her phone to the side, laying face up to the ceiling. Her phone doesn't vibrate or ring at all.  
"_I've blown it."_ She thinks. She puts her head in her hands and lets out a long exasperated sigh, "_I push everyone away."_

A few minutes later there's a knock at her door. Kimmy-Jin reluctantly opens it after Beca refuses to move. "The ginger's here." Her roommate says before yet again, leaving the room.  
Beca sits up "What are you doing here?"  
"If you're not going on the date, then the date's gonna have to come to you!" Chloe grins, holding up a small picnic basket.

"You're not serious?" Beca says, a smile forming on her face  
"Oh, I mostly certainly am."


	6. Chapter 6

The twosome sat on the floor on top of a blanket that was covered with an array of food. _'Why does Chloe have all this food? Does she regularly have surprise picnics or something?_' Beca thought to herself, smirking at the thought.  
Chloe flashed a confused look at Beca "What's so funny?"  
Beca gave a shrug "I dunno…not many people conveniently have picnic food at the ready in case their jack ass of a -…" She paused for a second. '_Don't say girlfriend'_ Her mind yelled.  
"- friend cancels their dinner date." "_Nailed it."_  
Chloe lets out a stiffened laugh "I have some inconvenient…'friends'…" She says, diving into the many packs of edibles.

Beca's mind ticks away; something clicks. "…You knew I would cancel didn't you?"  
Chloe stays silent. She's licking the sugar off a miniature donut, her pink tongue quickly moving back and forward. A playful, innocent act surely, but Beca got mesmerised _(imagine what she could do with that)_ and almost forgot the question she asked but a minute ago. "Stop that, and answer the question!" She half yelled.  
Chloe jumped a little, stopping mid-lick. Her tongue hung out for a few seconds before slowly returning back to her mouth. She coughed to clear her throat and said "Yes." Her voice was so quiet and innocent, Beca couldn't be mad at her for something like that.  
It was quite clever really, now she thought about it.

Chloe reclined into herself, looking dejected and unfamiliar. "Sorry" She whispered.  
Beca didn't know what to do; feelings were not her strong point. When with more than one person she could just about pull off cool, dark and mysterious, but around Chloe she felt alien. Keeping her composure so far was a mix of luck and clever breathing techniques (Acapella helped with this).  
What came out of Beca's mouth next was most certainly cheesy and definitely from having exposure to movies. "Hey, didn't say it was a bad idea, perhaps I like this better."

Chloe's face lit up "Really?"  
"Definitely."  
"Maybe we can make it even better than this." She said, flirting like there was no tomorrow.  
Then, she began leaning in.

Everything suddenly seemed slow motion to Beca, her mind raced as Chloe's lips reached for hers. "_Shit, she's going to kiss me. SHE'S GOING TO FUCKING KISS ME. Calm down Beca, it'll be just like the time before rehearsals.' _But it wasn't. Before rehearsals was impulsive, quick and most importantly; spontaneous. Beca had no idea it was going to happen and therefore she couldn't think about it. This time she could. This time she was prepared – but in reality, she was far from it.

Their mouths met and oh, it was magic. Chloe's supple lips begged to be kissed whilst her cherry lip gloss sealed the deal. Beca was overwhelmed; she pushed herself into the kiss but couldn't shake the panic onset in her head. She shut her eyes tightly; the lines between lust and fear became blurred for a moment.  
When her eyes opened, she realised she was facing the ceiling and Chloe was looking down at her with genuine concern in her face. "Beca?" She whispered.  
"Wh-what happened?" Beca questioned, dazed.  
"You, well, passed out." Chloe said.  
Beca gawped, her face flushing a bright red colour. "Oh" She mumbled. "Sorry, I just…over thought a little."  
"Why didn't you say so? If you weren't ready properly, you could've just said." Chloe affectionately rubbed the side of Beca's arm, a comforting gesture which made Beca feel guilty. Chloe cared so much and Beca just couldn't gain the confidence to fully return her love.

"But what if I'm never ready? It's something I can't control; people get close with me and I just shut 'em out." Beca sighed, upset with herself more than anything.  
"Hey listen here." Chloe used two fingers to push Beca's chin up so their eyes met "You will be ready one day, and I can wait until then. But, why don't we just start with a hug?  
Beca nodded; Chloe shuffled over and wrapped her arms tightly around Beca, her head on Beca's shoulder.  
Tensing up slightly, Beca realised how on edge she really was. Up until their more intimate moments, Beca could handle the affection and the hugs because she never gave it a thought but suddenly they had a deeper meaning of love to them. She was afraid to fall for Chloe more now than ever but at the same time she felt so safe in her arms.  
The voices in her head kept saying "_Don't get attached, because you'll get hurt'_ and Beca usually listened. But tonight, the voices couldn't be heard over the sound of the own heartbeat. That helped a lot, surprisingly.  
She relaxed and Chloe smiled because she noticed.  
They sat there, embracing.

It finally happened, intimacy that felt right. Not forced, not so impulsive it shocks them both but just tender and careful, just like it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

The hugging session lasted for a good twenty minutes; Beca was getting used to Chloe's touch and the feeling of another person on her skin. The warmth they shared made Beca feel like they could overcome a storm if they needed to.  
It was a big personal step for Beca, and for it to happen so naturally and quickly not only restored her faith in whatever their relationship was going to be, but her faith in herself as well.

Chloe murmured into Beca's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." She lifted her head, looking deep into the brunette's eyes "Seriously, look how far you've come in such a short space of time."  
Beca gave an embarrassed smile, but those words made her feel so amazing and slightly less alien than she once did.  
A small passion had begun to blaze within her heart; it felt good. She was finally letting someone past the barriers she spent so long building up.

Whether it was the recent confidence boost or just trying to push herself further, Beca didn't know. But she found herself breaking away from Chloe and lying down on the bed, leaving half of the space empty. She patted the mattress, beckoning Chloe to lie with her.  
"Beca, you're not ready for this yet." The redhead detested.  
"No. I can do it." Beca begged, almost childlike.  
Chloe shook her head "You're going too fast with yourself but more importantly, too fast with _us_. A relationship is built up slowly and we're no exception."  
Beca shot a confused face "What are you talking about?"  
"I thought you were trying to…y'know…" Chloe bit her lip, trying to think of a way to say it.  
"You thought I wanted sex, didn't you?"  
Chloe's face flushed bright red. That told Beca everything.  
"Oh my god. I just wanted to cuddle properly…If I couldn't hug you half an hour ago, what makes you think I'm ready to _do _you?"

Chloe grumbled "I suppose you're right."  
Beca looked at Chloe, her eyes narrowing "…You want sex. Don't you?"  
Yet again, Chloe blushed "No…maybe…yes, sometimes. But not right now! I can wait, I promise! It's just been a while Beca, you understand a person's needs right?"  
There was a silence. Neither moved throughout it but it was obvious they were uncomfortable. Beca sighed, she felt so small and selfish unable to fulfil what Chloe wanted.  
"I can give you that, but I need time, okay?" It seemed like a logical thing to say, Chloe seemed to agree.  
"Okay." She replied  
"Okay." Beca echoed, reassuring herself. "Now come over here, I want to be the big spoon."  
Chloe laughed, joining Beca on the bed. Their legs entwined and Beca's head rested in the crook of Chloe's neck. She wrapped her hands around the redhead's stomach – Or attempted to; it was more like her lower chest because Beca was a bit too short to reach.  
"Chloe?" Beca said.  
The other girl murmured a reply along the lines of "what?"  
" I like this more…It's better than sitting on the floor."  
" I agree, more comfortable too."  
"…Yeah."

The twosome led there in a comfortable silence. Comfortable for the sheet fact than nothing was forced. Comfortable because both of them knew this was the right time and the right place for it to happen.  
Comfortable for just the sake of it being comfortable.  
But as with every silence, it must be broken.  
Chloe spoke with the curiosity of a young child, she craved knowledge. "I don't know a whole lot about you now I think about it, could you possibly…tell me your story?"  
Beca smirked "My story? I don't have one. I'm Beca Mitchell, DJ and acapella extraordinaire" She said sarcastically, her breathy laugh tickling the back of Chloe's neck.  
"Noooo silly" Chloe whined, shuffling awkwardly to face Beca, their noses touching. "Tell me about you, why you're here, your childhood and stuff!"

Beca took a moment to think before speaking. "My childhood wasn't too great really…lots of arguing and fighting between the parents. They divorced and it was all awful for a while. I think that's where my tendency to block people out came from because I thought I'd end up hurting them or something, like my parents did to one another. Of course, they never hurt me but it did affect me. Quite a lot now I think about it…" She trailed off. Chloe looked forlorn "Oh my" She whispered "I had no idea."  
Beca did an attempted shrug (lying on your side and shrugging is kind of difficult, try it) "No big deal really, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She gave Chloe a reassuring smile who simply returned the gesture.  
"Now college…" She sighed "College is a whole other story. My father convinced me to go, stating that if I made it to my first year; he'd help me move to LA to kick start my DJ-ing career. Now I'm here, with you, I realise I kind of love it here and leaving may be a little difficult."  
Chloe bit her lip "Maybe not…I graduate after this semester. Aubrey and I said we'd move somewhere and get an apartment together, like best friends in the big city sort of thing."  
The mention of Aubrey's name made Beca's stomach turn a little "Oh…yeah, I forgot you were leaving with her."  
Chloe could see the hurt behind Beca's blank expression; it was like a knife straight into her side. "Don't be upset Bec; Aubrey and I could always move to L.A." She forced a smile to hide her guilt.  
"In fact, I'd love to go there! Then, you could leave Barden and we'd be there waiting for you!"  
Beca fiddled with Chloe's hair, twirling it around her finger "That'd be awesome. Good luck convincing Aubrey with that." She deadpanned.  
"Oh shh, she'd love L.A too, I know it." Chloe looked towards the desk to check the time; 3am.

"Where's Kimmy-Jin? Is she a creature of the night or something?" She giggled at the idea of Kimmy-Jin having a secret life at night time where she becomes a sort of beast, causing havoc and destruction.  
"I don't think so; she probably went to her friend's dorm since we've been in here. Which is fortunate" Beca yawned, stretching out a little before cuddling up to Chloe.  
"Tired?" Chloe said, yawning also  
"No, not at all" Beca replied sarcastically. "Maybe just a little."  
"Go to sleep then, I'll let myself out." Chloe began to get up, creating a shift in temperature that made the brunette shiver.  
Beca grabbed Chloe's arm, pulling her back "No…stay here tonight, I insist. You'll probably wake Aubrey up anyway!" She said, trying to reason with the redhead.  
Without even acting like she should decline the offer, Chloe slipped back on the bed. "I was hoping for a bit more of an argument, but you got me beat there, Mitchell." She nuzzled Beca affectionately "I guess I have no choice." She murmured, already beginning to drift.  
"Good night Chlo." Beca whispered.  
"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Beca awoke the following morning to see Chloe softly nuzzling into the crook of her neck, murmuring softly in her sleep. She smiled, placing her hand gently on Chloe's head, stroking with her thumb in a circular motion. The redhead stirred slightly, her face twitching but didn't wake up. Instead she snuggled closer up to Beca, her slightly longer body not quite fitting into place.  
During the night, the small space made it difficult to spread out and their bodies were almost entangled; moving would almost definitely have woken up her partner. Beca shut her eyes again, hoping to drift back into dreams but the sun breaking through the drapes was too harsh and any attempts to sleep were in vain.

Having led there in silence for 10 minutes, Beca became to get incredibly bored. She came up with a little game to fill the time until the redhead awoke. Every 10 seconds or so she would lightly tap Chloe's nose and say "Boop" with increasing volume  
She paused after a rather aggressive whisper because Chloe scrunched up her nose, obviously starting to awake from her slumber. Considering the fact there was no point if she was going to wake up, Beca tapped Chloe's nose again and half yelled into her companions ear. She immediately woke with a start, falling out of the bed and screaming. Beca laughed uncontrollably at the reaction, nearly falling out herself.  
"Beca! What the hell?!" Chloe yelled  
Smiling sheepishly in return, but with a distinct smirk, Beca replied "I was seeing how many times I could 'boop' your nose before you woke up. I feel kind of bad now though, you're adorable when you're sleeping!" Chloe grumbled! "I was only 'adorable." She said with air quotes "Because I was comfortable" She looked up at the brunette "…Emphasis on was."  
"Sorry." Beca mumbled as she stood up. She checked her phone; it was 9:14, Saturday morning. A little too early for her liking, but she could cope for Chloe's sake.

She looked down, and then chuckled "Y'know, we never even got changed last night. But I suppose you weren't really planning on staying anyway."  
Chloe blushed "Well no, not really…I kind of need to get changed now though but I seriously want breakfast first" She moaned.  
"Just take an outfit of mine, we'll get some breakfast and you can go back to your dorm and change." Beca immediately went to a dresser, pulled out some jeans and a plain shirt and chucked them at Chloe "Here, these are probably the closest to your style my clothes will get."  
Chloe giggled and began changing without any remark. Suddenly feeling rather weary, Beca turned around so she wasn't watching the girl remove her clothing.  
'_Dammit Beca, you've sang with the girl naked in the shower before, just man up and turn around." _As she faced Chloe once again, her face flushed red.  
Oh, her body was literally a sanctuary that Beca had almost forgotten. A beautiful figure, curved at the right places. Toned arms and taut legs and don't even mention the way her collar bones gently stuck out.  
Beca's chest went tight, a similar feeling to how she felt last night; fear and lust tumbling over one another. Interchanging and linking in an awe-inspiring emotion. She stood, gawping at the beauty before her, her breath shallow.  
This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe and once she finished changing she quotes herself "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about…all this" Echoing the scene in the shower.  
Beca blinks a couple times then averts her gaze "Sorry, shall we get going?" she says quickly, opening the door.

Outside stood Kimmy-Jin, looking unimpressed as usual. She let out a long sigh "Take your time, I've got all day." The roommate deadpanned.  
Beca stepped outside letting Kimmy-Jin enter the room. Chloe whispered in Beca's ear as she passed "If that got you breathless, just wait until you see what I can _really _do." Beca blushed then coughed, Kimmy-Jin glared and Chloe just smiled sweetly, letting out a little giggle. The door slammed shut and Beca growled at the ginger. "You idiot!" She yelled but couldn't help smiling because of how ludicrous the situation was.

"C'mon, I can hear a stack of pancakes with my name on them" Chloe said, already half way down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

They found themselves sat in a café not too far from Campus. Chloe was happily making her way through a pancake stack whilst Beca just sipped a coffee; eating early in the morning was not something she enjoyed although Chloe had managed to make her eat a few mouthfuls of the syrupy mountain of starch. It was almost sickening how sweet it was to Beca's tired taste buds.

Beca stared out of the window, reflecting on the previous night. The feel of Chloe's body on hers made her tingle and buzz with excitement, like her heart couldn't contain itself. Chloe's energy was like a magnet to Beca because she was quite the opposite and opposites supposedly attract. Even when waking up next to her, Beca never felt happier in her life. She realised now that the crippling loneliness she once lived in was a mistake and pushing people away only made it worse; Beca wanted someone in her life.  
That someone was Chloe and she needed to know right now if she felt the same, but putting her thoughts to words just wasn't going to happen. The only way Beca saw it fit to make her feelings outspoken was through music.  
_She needed to make a mix for Chloe.  
_Scrolling through all the tracks she knew in her head, Beca began to form a beat in her mind matching songs with as she went. She didn't care if the songs that stuck out were songs she was unsure about or disliked, because she could make them into something she adored; which was the kind of symbolism Beca was trying to aim for.  
Unfortunately, Beca had a habit of pulling a quirky face whilst configuring mixes in her head. A habit which Chloe had picked up, she recognised the face instantly and grinned a knowing smile.

"You're thinking of a mix, aren't you Bec?" she said, giggling.  
Trying to poker face, Beca glanced over to the redhead "No?"  
"you totally are, I know that face!"  
"Okay maybe but it's nothing special. I can do it some other time" Beca smile at Chloe sincerely "It's not important." She reiterated.  
"Of course it is, you're not going to be a top DJ if you don't practise."  
Beca shook her head "I'm not just gonna leave you here anyhow so whatever."  
Chloe finished the last few bites of her pancakes quick as a flash "I'm finished now anyway, so we can go."  
Beca looked a little concerned at how fast that food disappeared but smirked nonetheless "God, you're so weird!" Chloe just winked in reply.  
Beca left a couple of dollars for the bill then grabbed Chloe's hand as they left. Walking back to campus in the sunny weather and Chloe's hand in hers felt right. It wasn't like they hadn't before in a friendly manner but it felt even better in a different context.  
The walk took a few mere minutes before they had to part; Chloe had to get changed whilst Beca (who still hadn't changed from the night before, but didn't really care) needed to work on her new mix.

"So…I'll text you?" Chloe said sounding a little unsure.  
"Yeah, might be a little side tracked though but I'll make sure my phone is next to me on my desk" Beca replied, smiling.  
"Okay." Chloe said.  
"Okay" She echoed  
They both smiled before taking off In opposite directions.

No less than 10 minutes later, Beca was at her laptop, tapping various keys, mixing with a passion because she wanted to finish this to show Chloe as soon as possible. It was the first time Beca was completely focused to start and finish a mix in a day. She didn't eat, procrastinate and even bathroom breaks were limited .She just sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the screen and mix board. Kimmy-Jin came and went throughout the day, looking ever more concerned (in her own sort of way) every time she saw Beca's furiously frantic work. The last time she came in, she silently left a bottle of water by Beca's side and left, seemingly for the rest of the evening judging from the overnight bag she was carrying.  
9 hours and three restarts later, Beca had done the majority of the mix. She saved the file as 'Chloe' and closed the laptop. She slumped on the bed, exhausted. "Okay Beca, half an hour of sleep then back to work. You need to finish" The brunette told herself. She placed her head on the pillow, repeating the phrase in her head. Her eyes shut and everything faded out as she felt asleep almost instantly.

She awoke to frantic knocking on her door. "Beca?" A voice whimpered from the other side.  
"Beca" It said again "Please…" The voice was desperate.  
Beca in a sleep induced daze stumbled to the door and opened it. Knees up to her chest and sat where the door was once shut, was Chloe. Her eyes red and puffy and there were distinct tear marks down her face. She looked up at Beca and burst into tears. She buried her head into her knees and shuddered but cried almost silently.  
If there was one thing Beca knew, it was that if someone cries loudly they often want attention and to be cared for – If they're being silent it means they can't stop and help often doesn't actually do anything.  
She knelt next to Chloe and tentatively wrapped her arms around her shivering frame. In response the red head uncurled and began sobbing into Beca's shoulder.  
"Oh Beca, I'm sorry to distrurb you." She whispered, her voice pained beyond recognition. The light bouncy voice was now croaked and broken.  
"Shh, it's fine. Get inside; you're in a bit of a state." Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca's neck as she lifted her and carried her into the room, dropping her on the bed afterwards. Instantly, the other girl curled back up into a ball as if trying to make herself disappear. Beca began to stroke her arm in a soothing fashion. "C'mon now Chlo', what's happened?" She cooed.  
Chloe shook her head, still whimpering.  
Beca was getting a little out of her depth here trying to be sympathetic. She wanted to walk away and say she'd be fine. Though her heart ached for Chloe and she needed to be there.  
"Please tell me, I don't know what else I can do"  
Chloe let out a long sigh that juddered as she sobbed.  
"I'm really trying to help here. I can't help if you don't help me." Beca said , a little firmer than she was expecting to.  
Chloe slowly looked to Beca. Her blue eyes were glazed over and dull. She sniffed.

"It's Aubrey."


	10. Chapter 10

"That bitch." Beca spat through gritted teeth "What has she done now?" A strange rage was building up in Beca; she felt the urge to be protective over Chloe and moreover, tell Aubrey to back off even if the two were supposedly 'best friends'.  
"No no Beca, please don't be angry with Aubrey,it was my fault that she got mad. Totally my fault and I feel awful." Chloe's face contorted as if she was trying to hold back tears but a fresh stream began pouring from her eyes, leaving trails down her face.  
Beca used the edge of her sleeve to wipe them and tried to give the most uplifting smile she could "I highly doubt it was all your fau-"  
"I told her about our little date thing" Chloe interrupted, sniffling.  
"Oh...how'd she take it?" Beca asked, obviously without thinking. '_Fucking hell Beca, she's crying, how do you think Aubrey fucking took it?!_' She yelled internally, feeling frightfully ashamed at how stupid the question she just asked was.  
"She urm...well, I…hadn't actually…come out to her…before I told her." Chloe said, biting her lip to avoid another outburst.  
"Oh." Was all Beca could say.  
"She was fine with the whole bisexual thing!" Chloe assured "She was just upset that I hadn't told her before, but to be honest…I didn't really _know_ before I met you. Sure I had a few girly crushes but I thought that was normal, y'know?" Chloe's words began to take on more clarity as her tears stopped falling and her voice was given a break from the consistent whimpering.  
Beca nodded "I totally understand what you mean…I always felt a little bit of an outcast. Never quite fitting into the box. I thought I was bisexual but it wasn't long until I realised I just genuinely didn't have an interest in dudes. When you discover yourself at such late age of development people tend to be a bit wary because they're just like 'dude why didn't you tell me earlier?' sort of thing. Aubrey could've definitely been a bit nicer about it; it wasn't your fault Chloe. I promise." She breathed out dramatically, a little in over her head after the little speech she had just given. Once again, she dried Chloe's tears with her sleeve, smiling sympathetically.  
Chloe gave the first ounce of a smile since showing up. "Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't of fallen for you so hard, but then I see the side of you that cares unconditionally and I realise it's no mistake of mine."

The redhead lightly places her hands on either side of Beca's face, gazing intently into the other's eyes. Chloe blue eyes were getting back the twinkle they once had, bright and adorable.  
Beca had felt uncomfortable from all the emotional trauma that had just unfolded but at this perfectly imperfect moment, she felt at home and the closest thing to calm she could get when around Chloe.

Guided by the other girls' hands, their faces were brought closer, lingering for a moment before their lips met and pushed together raging with passion and affection. Beca didn't fight the feeling of desire but let it overtake her; momentarily forgetting the very fear she felt to Chloe's touch. They held the kiss for a few seconds, savouring the very feeling before parting their lips.  
Beca blinked slowly, taking in what had just happened. A discrete smile of slightly disbelief showed on her face which passed on to Chloe; it had just happened. No hesitation, no passing out, just pure desire.  
"Chloe Beale, I feel like there is no other time to say this…" Beca began to whisper. Chloe just looked into the brunette's eyes, biting her lip in anticipation.  
"…but if I don't then I'm damn sure I'll never gain the courage to say it again…" She paused, a lump had formed in her throat and the words struggled to come out. "I love you and I want you in my life. Please, be my girlfriend?"  
Chloe gasped, grinning and breathing erratically. She began to cry again, but this time with happiness. She nodded as the tears rolled down her cheek. "Yes." Was all she could say, her voice not even a whisper. They kissed again quickly and hugged. It was exactly the answer Beca wanted but was worried about not getting. They sat in silence, grinning at one another but Beca's mind flitted quickly over to another topic.

Suddenly Beca remembered what she was doing before Chloe showed up, she turned to her laptop and opened it, silently gesturing for Chloe to come look.  
"That mix I was working on? It was for you…." She remarked as she pressed play. Two songs, both of which Beca originally was wary about for being something she didn't usually listen to began to play – One Justin Bieber, the other Selena Gomez. The first words "As long as you love me." Began to echo around the room. Chloe bit her knuckles , her eyes clamped shut as she enjoys the mix brunette had made.  
"You see, It has symbolism…I'm wary about mixing and messing with things I'm not used to but with the right amount of work put in, it turns into something I adore." Beca gave a breathy laugh, blushing slightly "Sorry…that sounded totally queerballs."  
"No Bec, it was amazing and the mix is even better. I think…I think I love you too." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, planting a kiss on it "We are something different that has turned into something awesome. I wouldn't change it for the world."  
Beca's heart beated like a drum, it was so unreal and euphoric "You really think?" She asked.  
"I know." Chloe responded.  
"This is the start of something and where it will take us, I have no clue. So we'll go on this journey together, me and you." Chloe said a singsong voice.  
"You're so weird." Beca said, plastering a kiss on Chloe's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe decided to go home after talking to Beca. Though their new relationship was exciting; Chloe really needed to make amends with Aubrey otherwise it would just get worse and worse.  
The two stood at the door and embraced. "Good luck, I'm sure Aubrey won't take long to come around." Beca said. Chloe nodded into Beca's shoulder. The two broke apart and the redhead began walking down the hallway, a small bounce in her step.  
Beca ran up to Chloe just as she reached the stairs, pulling her into a deep kiss, lingering for a moment to speak "Sorry, there's just something about your lips." Beca whispered, blushing. Chloe giggled "Yours aren't too bad either but I need to go." She said, a sad smile on her face.  
Beca rolled her eyes and gestured her to go "I'm sure I can wait." She smiled assuringly at the ginger who smiled back in response and then walked down the stairs, around a corner and out of sight.  
Beca waited for a moment before running back to her room then grabbed her laptop. She opened the internet browser. "Right Mitchell, time to show a girl a good time." She said to herself, smirking.  
Tapping away at the keys, Beca knew exactly what she was going to do.

_Back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment_

Chloe cautiously opens the door, hoping Aubrey had calmed down since their heated discussion. She steps inside and closes it behind her. Aubrey is sat on the couch, back turned to the redhead. Chloe can't tell if she's asleep or just sat there; she doesn't particularly want to find out but her curiosity beseeches her. She steps forward, Aubrey flinches. "Why did you come back?" She says, her voice is flat but not angry.  
"You're my best friend 'Bree…I couldn't just leave and not try to make amends." Chloe responds, her voice shaking a little. Aubrey sighs and turns around "Maybe I don't want to see you right now, why don't you just go to your lovely little Beca and be with her! She yells.  
Chloe is taken aback a little but then notices a slightly acidic smell in the air "Aubrey…have you been sick?" She walks over to the blonde, sits next to her then places her hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.  
By deflecting Aubrey's comment and being kind, Chloe was sort of hoping Aubrey would be a little kinder in response but her actions didn't have the required effect.  
Aubrey pushed Chloe's hand away "Maybe, you know what happens when I get stressed. I mean, God Chloe!" The blonde lets out a small frustrated groan "Everything is just stressful at the moment and then you just come out with the fact you're dating _her_." The way she emphasises the word 'her' makes Chloe's stomach sink a little.  
"Why don't you like Beca?" Chloe asks firmly, still trying to remain dignified.  
"It's not that. She's a good singer and she's helping the Bellas but I really think she's bad news for you." Aubrey looks down, fiddling with her hands. "I don't want to see you get hurt Chloe."

"So that's what the fuss was about?" Chloe half-yelled, clearly offended. "You don't want Beca with me…What do you recommend as a substitute, then? Because I can't let her go, not now 'Bree." She says, exasperated with the whole situation. She glances to Aubrey, who seems to be swallowing down her pride and trying to come up with anything to diffuse the situation.  
"Chloe…why don't you..." The blonde trailed off, averting the gaze away from the other girl. "Why don't you choose me?"  
Chloe's face contorts to confusion "What are you talking about?" she questions.  
"Me, Chloe. Choose me. Be with me. I'm better for you." Aubrey replies in short, sharp sentences, each one nipping deeper at Chloe's emotions.  
The redhead blushes "Gee…I didn't know you felt that way." She stutters. Aubrey sighs, nodding sadly.  
"I'm sorry 'Bree. I don't like you like that. I'll always love you, but as a best friend…" Once again she places her hand on Aubrey shoulder, resting it there. Aubrey doesn't move, she just sits there in silence, her expression blank. There is nothing that can be said, but she wants to push the envelope. Aubrey opens her mouth, thinking for a second before speaking "Just let me have one kiss, Chlo…I swear, and I'll drop it afterwards."  
"I don't think that's a good ide-." Chloe began to protest but it was too late. Aubrey's lips were flat against hers with a formidable force. A small sense of shock set in and Chloe froze neither kissing back or pushing away but just floating in-between. Aubrey leaned away, looking ashamed but at the same time content. "I'm sorry." She whispered, turning away.  
Chloe got up "I'm going to bed." She announced, not an ounce of emotion in her voice. She left the room but lingered long enough to hear Aubrey begging her not to tell anyone.  
She wouldn't of course, that would be unfair. But what about Beca? Within the first hour of them dating, she had already (involuntary of course) kissed another person. It wasn't fair on Beca, but then it wasn't fair on Aubrey.  
Chloe didn't sleep much that night; she merely tossed and turned as she thought about the consequences of Aubrey's unrequited love.  
So much for making amends.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Beginning to get a little more intimate ;) **

* * *

Beca was busy, making plans and checking schedules; with spring break around the corner she was hoping Chloe would be free for at least some of it. Beca had already contacted her own parents and asked about what she was planning, they gave it the 'okay' so it seemed to be all fitting into place.  
She picked up her phone, quickly tapping into a message '_Need to talk, r u awake? – Beca x'_ She sends it.  
It takes a moment but her phone vibrates '_Can I come over?_' No kisses on the end, something's wrong.  
Scanning over the text Chloe sent, Beca bites her lips as she looks towards her sleeping roommate. It was risky having people over when Kimmy-Jin was awake, let alone asleep. Awaking a sleeping dragon is not recommended. Nevertheless, she replied to Chloe, texting _'Sure x'_

Chloe was over in 5 minutes, texting to say she was outside instead of knocking. Beca opened the door and led the other girl to the bed in the darkness. She sat adjacent to Chloe, her laptop facing away.  
"Thanks for coming over Chlo'. I got something to tell you." Beca grinned, her white teeth nearly the only visible thing in the pitch black of the room.  
Chloe nodded, although realised Beca probably couldn't see, and so spoke "Cool, I've got something to say too.." She said, sounding uncomfortable but not enough for Beca's slightly underdeveloped emotional skills to pick up on.  
Beca flipped her laptop, showing a confirmation email on the screen. "I'm taking you away for a week during spring break!." She whisper shouts.  
Nerves begin to set in as she watches Chloe eyes read off the screen. _What if she's not free? What if she doesn't want to go. What if-  
_"Oh my god, Beca! That's so sweet. I love you so much baby!" She whisper in replies, leaning over the laptop to kiss Beca's lips passionately. It takes Beca by surprise as she wasn't ready but the brunette keeps her cool by remembering to breath. Chloe's lips feel right to hers now, like they should've always been there. Of course the slightly fear of touching would probably never go, but for someone like Chloe, Beca could fight it endlessly.  
Chloe is the one to break away, blushing and giggling with excitement (Undoubtedly partially fuelled to prevent talking about Aubrey).  
Beca smiles "It's nothing special…just a trip to Tybee island. It's about 4 and half hours away. I'll drive."  
Chloe sighs happily "You're something special Bec, y'know that?" She moves Beca's laptop onto the floor, scooting up the bed to sit right next to her. She grabs Beca's hand, giving them a reassuring squeeze "It's going to be awesome."  
Any nerves were suddenly flushed of Beca's body, her body relaxed as she smiled "I hope so…now, what were you going to say? You did have something to tell me, right?"  
The redhead's body tensed, suddenly become similar to how Beca was. A lump formed in her throat, her breathing went tight. But took a hesitant moment to speak but shook her head "It's…no big deal. Aubrey was a little weird but it's fine now." She said quickly, her words slightly quicker and louder than they should've been.

Kimmy-Jin began to stir, murmuring in her sleep and swiping the air. "Shhh, don't wake the dragon!" Beca whispered, giggling. "We should probably get to sleep, Chlo'"  
Chloe agreed, though once again she was unprepared and didn't have anything with her. "It's becoming a habit of yours Chloe. I don't have any spare sleep stuff right now either..." Beca blushes a little, pausing in between sentences "…I was actually gonna sleep naked tonight. Um, Kimmy-Jin wakes up after me so I usually have time to get changed in the morning." Chloe shushes Beca with a finger to her lips. "Shh, I'm game for that." She says flirtatiously. She gets off the bed, stripping without a second of hesitation. "Bet you wish you could see in the dark now, hmm?"  
"I don't need the dark to know that body. I've seen you naked. Twice, in fact." Beca responds, playing up to the older girl.  
"Well come on then." Chloe growls, pulling Beca off the bed. She begins to remove her shirt and her jeans until the brunette is just in her underwear. She feels up and down Beca, her breathing heavy. "Mind not drooling so much?" Beca asks sarcastically whilst she takes off her panties and bra.  
"Sorry, I think you're turning me on a little." Chloe says biting her lip with a stifled giggle. She outlines the petite female's form, her light touch making Beca shiver. "Cold?" She whispers to Beca, who nods awkwardly in reply. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca, pulling her in to a strong embrace. "I can fix that that." She whispers into Beca's ear before planting a kiss on the girl's jawline.  
A short gasp escapes Beca's mouth, "Chlo-" The redhead interrupts with another kiss on the jawline, slowly leading downwards towards the neck. "St-stop, Pl-please." The brunette stutters, making a generalised gesture towards Kimmy-Jin. Chloe stops, pouting a little "You're no fun." She whispers with a fake hint of attitude in her voice "If I wanted Kimmy-Jin to wake up, I'd be a lot louder than this."  
Beca blushes "…Right." She says, not knowing how to reply. "Well, let's go to sleep now, I've got classes tomorrow." She ushers a sighing Chloe into the bed. "I'll get you one day Mitchell." The older woman says as they spoon together in Beca's small bed. They spoon the other way around this time; it works better as the proportions now work and Beca can snuggle right up to Chloe without needing to tangle their legs or stretch out. It's comfortable, warm and definitely the best way to sleep.

As they lay there in complete silence, a storm is blowing through the brunette's head. _'Thank god that didn't go any further for Kimmy-Jin's sake' _ Slowly turned into '_Thank god that didn't happen for my sake.'_ It was like a constant battle of whether she thought she was ready or knew if she wasn't. She wanted to please Chloe, to make her beg and whimper and shout out her name but at the same time she was just so worried about the intimacy and the amount of trust it takes to give your body to another person for those few moments of pleasure.  
She loved Chloe, she had to prove to herself that physical intimacy was not impossible_  
'So what…do I…do I find my lady jam and…jam to it? Well, I'm pretty sure that's not what Chloe actually meant. I'm pretty sure she meant masturba-  
NO BECA DO NOT SAY THAT…OR THINK IT. Dammit, I'm such a weirdo. Thank god Chloe can't hear my thoughts'_ Beca sighed to herself, to her thoughts and generally just to everything.  
Her mind working in overdrive made it difficult to sleep, though Chloe running her finger up and down Beca's back wasn't helping much either. She shuffled a little to make Chloe stop and closed her eyes.  
She found peace by mentally singing Titanium in her head. That song was something that Beca would always carry with her as it most probably made today possible. In fact, it probably made Beca's entire thing with the Bellas possible.  
_'Just a few simple words can change things…'_ She thought as she finally drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Kind of drably this one, but it has a good moment in it. Also sets the scene for the next chapter quite well :)**

* * *

They awoke in the morning and sure enough, Kimmy-Jin was still snoozing away. They had time to redress and talk for a while though Chloe was still skirting about the topic of Aubrey; instead giving Beca advice about Jesse and the situation there. She suggested that Beca try and talk to him "I mean it's been like what? 3 days since you've talked to him? He's gonna be feeling a little deflated that all his 'work' has been for nothing...He takes everything like a punch to the gut Bec." Chloe rubs her hand up and down Beca's arm as a comforting gesture though the Brunette's reclined body language suggested she was feeling a little on edge.  
"I don't know Chloe…I feel awful and if I tell him we're going out he might get even more distant. I miss him a little, y'know?" She fell to the side, leaning on Chloe as she let out a small frustrated groan. The redhead simply put her arms around Beca, nodding slightly. "I know you do...having someone you were good friends with suddenly become distant is hard." She says with a sigh.  
"Mmm" Is the only response that comes from the younger girl as she nuzzles into Chloe's shoulder. She breathes deeply and smiles "You smell good…"  
_'Really, was that the only thing I could think of to change the Subject?_' Beca clenches her eyes shut, wincing at her own idiocy. It wasn't truly her fault though; she was just getting a little uncomfortable with all the conversation about feelings and friendship. Jesse was important to her, but not as much as Chloe was and talking about him just didn't feel right at the moment.  
Upon opening her eyes, she sees her redheaded companion flashing a confused smile.

Chloe smirks "What the hell Beca? What does that even have to do wi- Y'know what? I don't even want to know. Thanks I suppose." She lightly jolts her shoulder, making Beca sit up. The brunette gave a tired smile, her dark eyes filled with (fake) mischievousness and a hint of mystery.  
Chloe simply adored Beca's eyes. They were so deep and you could literally see right into the soul of the petite woman; albeit a soul that was a little lacklustre and not very open but a soul nonetheless.  
They gazed at each other for a while, speechless to say the least. The silence was welcomed; they could find peace within the fast moving world around them. The world where friendships were falling apart and certain acapella groups were being pushed to the limit. Beca couldn't help but feel warm on the inside because she was endlessly falling for Chloe and instantly felt better when she saw her baby blue eyes. It wasn't something that was forced, it just happened naturally. They fell for one another slowly then all at once. The commotion in the shower, the audition and time spent in rehearsals were all leading up to this; leading up to them. It couldn't have been more cliché if they wanted it to be.

When one of them did finally speak, it was just a whisper, as if trying to keep the serenity of the situation.  
"You know…there's nowhere I'd rather be right now than here, with you." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, linking their fingers together in a fluid motion.  
"Any imperfections clear as day and they don't make a difference. I'm really, really glad I met you Beca Mitchell." She brought Beca's hand to her mouth, kissing it gently.  
Beca reciprocated by pulling Chloe forward into a kiss, her shaking hands placed firmly on the side of the older woman's face as their lips moved against each other and their tongues danced.  
Their passion was cut short as a small gasp travelled across the room. They paused, turning their heads simultaneously. Kimmy-Jin was awake and staring in disbelief; she had seen the whole thing.

Beca's gawp turned into an awkward smile "Oh, Hey Kimmy-Jin!" she said, her voice high pitched and awkward. The roommate's gaze flitted between the two girls, getting more confused as the seconds slowly ticked by.  
Chloe pursed her lips "Well, I was just going…" A fake chuckle escaped her mouth. She got up, and left the room in silence leaving Beca to the mercy of her roommate; if she had any mercy that was.  
"So um…how much of that did you actually see?" Beca questions, making gestures around the area her girlfriend once sat.  
"Enough to know you're not just friends." Kimmy-Jin replies, sounding dull as ever.  
"Yeah…we're actually enemies, y'know?" Beca deadpans in response.  
"Enemies don't kiss, apart from in fanfiction." Kimmy-Jin sighs.  
'_What the fuck is fanfiction? Must be some weird Asian thing…like using those 3D glasses when playing Mario kart'_ Beca thinks, though her vocal response was a simple "Oh."  
"If you're a couple then fine. Just don't get in my way." Kimmy-Jin sighs again, before rolling over in her bed and putting the sheets over her head, presumably to sleep again.  
Beca raises a single eyebrow to the response. It was the longest conversation they've ever had and in the end, it really had no purpose. She decided to leave her dorm and let the roommate sleep because she had other matters to attend to.

Beca couldn't deny that talking to Jesse was important and in a flicker of confidence sent him a text saying _'I'm srry, plz can we talk?' _though once it set in what she had said, his very response became the dread of Beca's day. It wasn't until after her classes and rehearsals that she got a response, at which point she had already given up.  
When her phone vibrated, she picked it up eagerly hoping for it to be Chloe but the name 'Jess' flashed on the screen. Her finger lingered for a second before opening the text. It was one word; the word Beca didn't want to see because it didn't give her a straight answer. It was the answer that made anxiety bubble up inside her because it was unspecific. It read '_Maybe.'  
_Beca gritted her teeth, considering if replying would be worth it. Every scenario she played out in her head ended badly. She had to go see Jesse and talk face to face if salvaging their friendship would ever be possible. So that's what she decided to do.  
A slow walk to his dorm was all she needed to decide on what she was going to say.  
She knocked on his door.  
" Come in. " The familiar voice yelled.  
"Don't fuck this up Beca" she whispered to herself as she opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter contains friendship Jeca (i.e. A non romantical pairing...a brotp I suppose?)**

* * *

After she had edged the door open and slipped inside the room, Beca stood for a moment waiting for Jesse to acknowledge her existence.  
"Jess?" She questioned, watching the boy. He was slumped on his bed; his side of the room was a mess and there was a distinct smell of popcorn in the air. He didn't move though a large sigh escaped his mouth.  
"Hey." He replied flatly, his eyes not moving from his laptop screen.  
"Can we talk? Please?" Beca crossed her arms to defend any inch of pride she had left. She refused to let one person – of whom she had no intimate relationship with, bring her down.  
"I suppose it's now or never, right?" He said, still not looking. His laptop lid shut, he patted the bed, signalling for Beca to sit down. She complied, but as she sat she shuffled away awkwardly; sitting too close felt almost dangerous.  
Beca looked around the room, studying Benji's star wars collection. Lightsabers, action figures, books; it was such a contrast to Jesse's plain albeit messy style. _'He probably even reads that fanfiction thing that Kimmy-Jin was talking about…' _Beca thought, pretending to be blissfully unaware of the rising tension in the room.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Jesse asked. He looked ever so slightly annoyed which made Beca decide that actually communicating would probably help.  
"Uh yeah I do…" She glanced down, swallowing her pride for the last time before looking at him right in the eye. "I'm sorry. I wasn't honest with you. I led you on when I shouldn't have. I really want to be friends again." The four sentences came out quickly; short and sharp.  
Once it had registered, Jesse smirked in disbelief "You're apologising?" He grinned a little. "Well, I suppose I should apologise too. I was a bit of an ass when you told me. I could've been nicer about it I suppose…I'm sorry too." He held out his hand "Bros?" He said, a childish glint in his eye.  
Beca smiled in reply, taking his hand and shaking it "Bros." She repeated, confirming the re-initiation of their friendship.

The tension had been relieved, they both sighed in unison. "That was definitely a lot quicker and easier than it was in my head. I was planning on a lot more drama…" Beca admitted, laughing.  
"Sometimes you've just got to let things go, especially when it's someone you care about." Jesse responded, shrugging slightly.  
There was a silence for a moment whilst the two thought about what to say next.  
"Oh!" Beca clasped her hands together "I just remembered. I got something to tell you!"  
Her excitement caught Jesse by surprise as his suspicious expression showed but he caught on eventually "Right…well, fire away!" He said with enthusiasm.  
"Okay…so basically Chloe and I are –"  
"Dating?" He interrupted "Yeah, I totally called that." He smiled smugly. Beca replied by shooting him a dirty yet playful look.  
"I bet you did." Beca deadpanned.  
"I did though and I'm happy for you. I'm even happier that you chose someone good. God forbid you fell in love with Aubrey or something…" He said, withholding a chuckle.  
Beca face-palmed herself, smirking at his comment.  
"Hey I've got a question though." He said suddenly turning serious.  
"What?" Beca reflected the seriousness, her smile dropping off her face.  
"You've got to listen carefully now, promise?" Jess' face was blank, a true poker face.  
Beca nodded, slightly confused. Jess looked left then right suspiciously as if he was about to tell Beca the secrets of the universe of something.  
"Can I watch you and Chloe…y'know?" He grinned a dirty smile, winking.  
Beca flushed bright red, her eyes becoming alarmed. "Dude! No!" She yelled, her voice extremely concerned and uncomfortable.  
The boy burst out laughing, literally falling off the bed. In between bouts of laughter, he cried "Oh my god, I was joking! I'm not a weirdo!" He sat on the floor and a giggle escape his lips. He looked utterly joyed at the fact he made Beca squirm.  
"You're a complete ass, Jess!" She yelled again, playfully punching him on the arm.  
"I know, I know. But can't blame a guy for trying eh?" He chuckled as he picked himself up from the floor and re-joined Beca on the bed. He opened up his laptop. "Hey, I'm watching the breakfast club, it's about half way through but you can watch it with me if you want to?" He asked.

Beca shook her head "Thanks but no thanks. Movies aren't really my thing, you know that…" She gave a small shrug and stood up. "I'm glad we're talking again though. Maybe I'll see you around?" She suggested, sounding a little hopeful.  
"Definitely, although it's spring break soon and I'm going home for a while. So make the most of me while I'm around!" He replied, smiling sincerely at the brunette.  
"I'll try." She grabbed the door handle and twisted it "See you later, weirdo." She added just before leaving.

Once Beca was gone, Jesse sat for a while smiling. Suddenly, Benji emerged from his 'magic box' looking a little disorientated but joyful to say the least. "Looks like everythin's headed your way, huh?" The boy said to his roommate.  
Jesse jumped at the voice, turning his head sharply to see Benji's curl of hair and head poking out of the box. "Yeah…have you, um, been there the whole time?" He questioned.  
Benji nodded "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I heard, I promise!" He replied innocently.  
Jesse shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Right whatever, just next time tell me when you're doing your little magic routines."  
Benji nodded again before disappearing back into the box.  
'_What a strange kid'_ Jesse thought before turning his attention back to the movie.  
He clicked play and instantly became engrossed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for containing sexual scenes. NSFW. Not safe for young children either, but god forbid that young children aren't actually reading this!**

* * *

Making up with Jesse had certainly improved Beca's day, so much so that even though the rest of the day passed doing nothing, she felt like it had been well spent.  
Kimmy-Jin had disappeared after the situation earlier in the day and Beca assumed she probably went to stay at her friends for the night but it wasn't necessary since Beca was going to Chloe's. Although, Chloe didn't know that yet.

Beca spent a while getting dressed. She shifted through her unvarying wardrobe; plaid shirts, vests, jeans, sneakers and converse. The only slightly effeminate clothing being her Bella's uniform but there was no way in hell Beca would wear it willingly.  
Begrudgingly (and also because she didn't have a choice) Bece put on a plaid shirt and jeans with converse. She carefully reapplied her eyeliner though slightly lighter than normal. The evening Beca had planned might make heavy make up a bit of a problem.  
She grabbed a small bottle of perfume, spraying it a few times on herself. It wasn't often she used it, that bottle had lasted her at least a year and it wasn't half way finished.  
She looked in the mirror then adjusted her hair a little. She checked around the room, grabbed her phone and left.

The short walk to Chloe's apartment was long enough for Beca to fill herself with doubt and worry. She breathed quickly, muttering to herself.  
"It'll be okay Beca, you're ready for this. You are going to march right up to Chloe's door, get inside that apartment and show that redhead a thing or two. Simple." She told herself sternly but her pace was slowly and she seemed to be taking a longer route than normal.  
"Okay, not so simple…but possible. Definitely possible." She had reached the building where the apartment was located. Beca stood outside for a moment, her internal monologue continuously spewing out more and more worried thoughts. "Stop fretting. I love Chloe and I have to let her in properly. I need to show her how much I trust her." She took a moment before going inside.  
It took a minute of hesitation before Beca decided to take the stairs, the claustrophobic space of an elevator was something Beca didn't need at that current moment in time.  
Moments passed; she was at Chloe's door.  
"C'mon Mitchell. Do something crazy for once." She muttered before knocking.

A casually dressed Chloe opened the door, smiling as she saw the Brunette standing there.  
"Hey, is Aubrey in?" Beca asked with feigned confidence, obvious from her shaking voice.  
Chloe's lips began to form the word "no" but Beca already knew the answer. She grabbed the sides of the redhead's face, pushing the full force of her tiny frame into kissing her. They stumbled back into the apartment, their lips locked together as the door shut and Beca was pushed against it. Chloe breathlessly whispered "what are you doing here?"  
Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth, replying "Being spontaneous."  
The redhead sighed with relief, breaking away from Beca. She put her lips to the younger girl's ear, her voice rich with seduction. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." She said, nibbling Beca's earlobe before a leaving a trail of kissing down Beca's jawline. The brunette let out a loud gasp as Chloe bit down hard on her neck, sucking hard to leave a bruise in its place. Beca clenched the material of the gingers shirt as a wave of painful pleasure passed through her. The shirt got yanked off, revealing Chloe's toned stomach and scantily clad breasts and not a moment later, Beca was shirtless too.

It was like a well-practised routine; Beca lightly pushed Chloe back, ushering her into to the bedroom whilst removing each other's clothing in between kissing, biting and lightly clawing at one another's increasingly naked bodies.  
Using her slightly larger strength as an advantage, Chloe flipped their positions, ensuring Beca would land on the bed and not her.  
She took a second to pause and ask "You okay, baby?" her silky tone made Beca feel safe.  
The brunette nodded, a throaty "Mhmm" was the only sound she made. Beca's petite hands gripped the sheets as her legs were parted by the red-head whose hands lightly stroked the inside of the younger girl's thighs. "Relax" She said softly, planting a light kiss on Beca's lips.  
Carefully, she slid two of her fingers inside Beca, thrusting them gently whilst using her thumb to stimulate her clit. The brunette breathed in sharply, moaning deeply. "Ch-chloe." She stuttered, her teeth gritted. "Fuck" She growled as the older woman began to move faster, her fingers pushing deeper. Their hips rocked together in a rhythm as Beca began to reach her climax. Her hands were running through Chloe's messy locks, grabbing tightly at the roots. Chloe upped the antics, using her free hand to massage Beca's breast, circling the nipple with her index finger then lightly pinching it with her thumb. The new sensation overwhelmed the brunette whose nails dug deep into Chloe's scalp as she orgasmed.  
The younger girl's small body shuddered as she rode it out, screaming Chloe's name. She gasped for breath, over taken by the intense feeling of passion she had just felt from her girlfriend of whom was now collapsed beside her, breathlessly panting in unison.

They cuddled up under the sheets, facing each other with their noses almost touching. Their erratic breathing had calmed and Chloe was the first to speak. "I'm so proud of you Bec'" She nuzzled her "Honestly…you've come so far."  
Beca smirked "Yeah, literally." She replied. The redhead flushed bright red, looking a little disgusted at the vile joke but laughed nonetheless.  
"Sorry…" Beca closed her eyes for a second and upon opening them said "I want you to know that I love you so much Chloe. You've brought me out of my shell. Never would I have done that before…Thank you." She smiled at her girlfriend who returned the gesture, responding "Well, I'm glad you came over." She gave a stern face before the brunette could make another inappropriate joke.  
They led in silence for a while, enjoying each other's undivided attention. Though this was soon to be stopped as they heard the door open and consequently slam shut. They both sat up, the sheet only just covering their nudity.  
"What the hell?!" They heard a shrill voice yell. The sound of heels marching towards Chloe's room only confirmed the identity; Aubrey was home.  
"Chloe, what the fuck happ-" The blonde began to yell as she opened the door. Though she froze mid-sentence as she was met by two pairs of eyes. She recognised her roommate instantly; but in blind confusion it took a moment to recognise the gawping brunette sat adjacent to her.  
"Beca?" Aubrey questioned despite it obviously being the very person she was looking at.  
"Uh…hey Aubrey." Beca said meekly, cowering behind the thin bed sheet. She smiled awkwardly at Aubrey, who just glared back before diverting her attention to Chloe.  
"Having a sleepover are we?" She said coldly.  
The redhead nodded. Aubrey sighed  
"You know what I say about having unplanned guests, right?" She said sternly. Chloe nodded again.  
"Right well, do you want to come pick your clothes up and get your little friend outta here?" She questioned, not hiding the fact she wanted Beca to leave.  
"No, Beca's staying and we can't come pick the clothes up because if you haven't noticed we're kind of nake-"Chloe trailed off as she noticed Aubrey blushing.  
"Yes, okay, I realised that. I'll go to my room, just tidy up!" She said, flustered. The blonde left the room, stepping over a few items of clothing as she went.

Beca and Chloe looked at one another, embarrassed. They burst out giggling, Beca doing an imitation of the shocked expression on Aubrey face as she walked in. Chloe yawned, murmuring a little before resting her head on the pillow. Beca decided to go around the apartment collecting up the items of clothing strewn across it. She peaked outside, before making a dash for it, collecting all the clothing in under 30 seconds and without Aubrey coming outside.  
She dumped the clothes on a chair then shuffled back to the bed. Carefully pulling back the sheet to lie down, Beca slipped onto the cool mattress, cuddling up to her girlfriend. She fell asleep; suddenly exhausted from the emotional and physical roller coaster this evening had taken her on.  
She was feeling confident within herself fully for the first time in ages.  
She was breaking out of the confined walls she spent ages building.  
And she was surprisingly okay with that.


	16. Chapter 16

_A week later_

Aside from a few sexual encounters that involved working around Aubrey and her work hours, Beca and Chloe hadn't had much time to be a couple. They cuddled a bit when they had time before Bella rehearsals or fall asleep together only to have to run out of the door in order to get to class. It was stressful, especially since the Bellas (apart from Aubrey) didn't know at the current point in time.  
That was about to change however; on the last day before spring break they decided to reveal all upon their unsuspecting group members.

Everyone sat in a circle, Beca and Chloe next to one another with their hands almost touching. The other members looked confused when the redhead said she had an announcement to make.  
Fat Amy commented "You better not say we have to rehearse over spring break, I have to practise my mermaid dancing too y'know?"  
Stacie whined a little "Or that the "no sex with a treble' rule applies over the break too"  
Even Lilly said something, though no one heard it. However, Beca was half sure she heard something about shark infested waters and going swimming.  
Aubrey shushed the girls, adding "No, it's nothing to do with Spring Break." She swallowed, as if the next few words were difficult for her to get out. "It's actually something a lot more exciting...special even." You could see the pain behind those words. She knew Chloe was happy with Beca, but she wanted Chloe to be happy with her. Nevertheless, she smiled, glancing to her best friend and her companion.

Chloe gave a small grin "Thanks Aubrey." She subtly grabbed Beca's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze before she began to talk. "Okay everyone. I'm just gonna come right out with it, it'll be easier that way." She took a deep breath, looking at Beca to see dark, wide eyes that read '_I'm seriously freaking out right now'._  
Chloe lowered her voice "Relax Bec, it'll be fine. Okay?"  
The brunette nodded "Okay."  
The Bellas just sat, confused as ever. Cynthia-rose had a slightly smug smile; she knew what was going on although she didn't say anything because it seemed quite obvious they needed to reveal it themselves.

Chloe turned her attention back to the group "Right. Everyone, Beca and I are dating." She said her voice clear and confident. A collection of gasps, grins and even an "I knew it!" escaped into the large, echo inducing room.  
Fat Amy laughed a little "Well, I was at least guranteed one out of ten, but two?! Totally unexpected."  
Beca rolled her eyes "Well actually, I'm gay…Chloe's bisexual." She looked to Chloe, who looked a little on edge "…But that doesn't matter. We're happy." She looked to the group, smiling. The two linked hands, causing a serenade of "_Aww's_" to be released between the excited aca-people.  
Aubrey clapped her hands together "I think todays rehearsal can be postponed. A celebration is in order!" She announced, her voice laced with feigned happiness. The group erupted into a round of 'whoops' and applause which was cut off abruptly by Chloe shaking her head "Sorry 'Bree, we can't. Beca and I are going away for a week and we're heading off early tomorrow. We have to pack and everything…Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
Aubrey's face dropped "Oh…Never mind." She shrugged "Well, I already cancelled rehearsal so go enjoy yourselves." The blonde said, turning a little more positive. All the other girls left the room, patting Beca on the back and hugging Chloe as they walked; squealing and chattering away about today's revelation.  
Aubrey, Beca and Chloe remained in the room.  
"Thank you Aubrey." Chloe said, standing up in unison with Beca. The redhead ushered her girlfriend to wait by the door whilst she had a quick chat.

Beca was rather surprised by Aubrey's actions today; she seemed so fake in how she talked and reacted. It was like a forced happiness that people put on when they're around something, that in reality they can't stand. Beca wasn't sure whether it was just because she was around, or if it was their dating itself. It was hard to tell, since Aubrey was never around due to the fact her and Chloe worked around Aubrey's work schedule.

Lost in her thought train, Beca didn't notice when Chloe was talking to her. She snapped out of her trance like state to hear "and that's when Aubrey told me that bears had ransacked her car."  
The brunette looked a little dazed "What are you talking about?" She questioned, a little worried.  
"Well I was saying we need to go pack, but seems like you weren't completely switched up on there." She remarks, tapping the side of Beca's head and giggling.  
"Oh, sorry." The younger girl replied, blushing. "Let's go then" Beca gripped her girlfriends hand, leading her out of the room.

From behind, Aubrey watched them leave. She was happy for Chloe though the feeling of rejection could never disappear from her aching heart. She hoped their holiday would go well, they deserved to be happy.

_The following morning_

Placing the luggage in the back of the car, Chloe chucked the keys to Beca.  
"I trust you with all my life, but if you put a single scratch on this car, I will punish you, Beca."  
The brunette glanced over "I'll be sure to scrape it up then. I wonder what my punishment would be…" she winked at her girlfriend who retaliated by shooting a seductive smile.  
"I'd highly doubt you'd want to find. Now get in the car, we've got a 4 hour drive ahead of us and I wanna be there on time!" Chloe said firmly.  
"Calm down, we've got all the time in the world. Besides, I'm driving so I'll take as long as I want." Beca replied, exaggerating the point by opening the door in slow motion.

After a small bicker about directions, they set off towards Tybee Island moments later. Chloe plugged her iPod into the sound system; to Beca's surprise, it was one of her mixes.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"You're not the only one who can work a computer Beca, I may have sneakily put them on my iPod when you weren't looking. Sorry not sorry!" Chloe responded, grinning.  
"You bitch!" The brunette yelled jokingly, attempting to playfully punch the redheads arm whilst keeping her eyes on the road.  
"I don't think there's nothing much I'd rather listen to than your mixes, they're genius! …Well, actually listening to you scream my name is quite awe-"  
"Chloe, please stop talking. You're making me lose focus on the road." Beca interjected, her face paved with concentration.  
"Sorry, I'll stop…but not for long." Chloe said, giggling.  
"Good enough." Beca deadpanned.  
She gripped the steering wheel, readying herself for the long drive ahead and hoped for the love of god that they didn't get lost.  
Though, that was one of many other possible problems.


	17. Chapter 17

2 hours in and the conversational stream had run dry. They sat in a forced silence, Beca's concentration directed at the road and no longer on her girlfriend as she studied the passing road signs.  
Chloe stared out the window absentmindedly; her thoughts turned back to the event with Aubrey a short while ago.  
It was shock to the system when the blonde's lips touched hers. A shock that left her breathless in a way that could only be described as the feeling when you're underwater for too long and all the oxygen in your body is gone. _Drowning_.  
Drowning in the guilt of knowing Aubrey's feelings. Drowning because Beca was still in the dark about that evening. Drowning because no matter how or when she tells Beca, she'd still feel awful.  
Chloe shook her head, attempting to remove the poison thoughts from her head. She clicked on the radio as a distraction; the empowering tune of Titanium began to fill the car.

"Ohmygod! Beca, its Titanium! It's our song!" Chloe half yelled over the noise, grinning as she mimed along to the lyrics. The brunette's face blushed, an awkward smile spreading across her face. She gave a small nod.  
"Yep. The shower. Something I won't be forgetting any time soon." Beca shifted in her seat. "Y'know, I still think it's kind of weird that you just burst into my shower like that." She says admittedly.  
"Oh, well I told you, it's my lady jam! Besides, why wouldn't I burst into your shower? It was part of my plan to make you join the Bellas and then make you slowly fall in love with me." Chloe replies, laughing in an exaggeratedly evil fashion.  
"You're a one for subtlety, aren't you?" Beca deadpanned. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as a car cut across in front of her. "Fuck, learn to drive dumbass." She mutters, shaking her head.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" She glanced over to Chloe, her tensioned grip releasing as she sees a small look of concern in the redhead's eyes.  
"I-err…nothing. Let's change the subject." Chloe says quickly, quieting the radio.  
"To what? My road rage? I'm not that bad actually, it's just some people can't drive…" Beca replied, frowning as the same car that cut her off yet again moves across the road.  
"No…um, how about...Aubrey?" Chloe suggests casually.  
"Aubrey? Why would I want to talk about her?"  
"I don't know…how are you two getting along?"  
Beca smirks "Fine, I suppose. She's been a little cold recently, even more than normal... Is she okay? It's not that I care, I just like to try and make her not so…awful."  
"Yeah, everything's fine…" Chloe trailed off, averting her gaze for a moment before looking back. Beca appeared unimpressed; she saw right through Chloe's lie. The redhead bit her lip nervously. "Okay, I'm lying, everything's not fine. There's been some…issues between us." She remarks cautiously.  
"Like what?"  
"It's nothing really…" Chloe shied away, looking out of the window to disengage the conversation.  
"Seriously? It must be something if you brought it up."  
Chloe mumbles something inaudibly.  
"What? You sound like lilly." Beca joked.  
She mumbles louder, the word 'Aubrey' and 'Kiss' become slightly louder.  
"Aubrey kissed who?" Beca slows the car a little to focus on the words forming from her girlfriend's mouth.  
"Aubrey kissed me." Chloe blurts out, her hand comically slapping over her mouth. Instantaneously she grabs Beca's arm. "I'm sorry, it happened after I went back to the apartment when we first became a couple. She said all these things and kissed me and I didn't kiss her back honestly but I'm so sorry!" She spat out, her sentence mingling into something more of a long word.  
Beca shakes her arm a little. She sighs, but remains composed "Okay. Firstly, I forgive you. It's a little annoying that you didn't tell me but I suppose you have now. Secondly, get off my arm!" She shook her arm again but Chloe kept her grip "But it's not okay Bec, we were going out for like an hour when it happened!"  
She jerks Beca's arm to get her attention. The seemingly playful move caught the brunette by surprise, her arm jolting rather violently.

"Woah! Chloe what are yo-"Suddenly the car rears off to the right, swerving across the road. Attempting to hit the brakes, Beca only has time to watch in fear as another vehicle impacts with theirs within a matter of seconds. Chloe's face contorts with terror as the collision shatters the two cars and a deafening screech fills their ears. Everything turns dark.  
Sirens are heard in the background. Then nothing.  
Beca's consciousness remains for a moment. She feels a shooting pain through the lower half of her body and she can't move. She can't hear Chloe or opens her eyes. Her senses drifts away hazily.

Led in the wreckage of the car, emergency services hastily try to free the women from the car.  
A flurry bright lights and the fading in and out of consciousness is the only thing Beca notices. She's alive, but for how long?  
More importantly, what about Chloe?


	18. Chapter 18

"Is she going to be okay?" She paced up and down the room, wringing her hands. There was no use in crying anymore, for the tears that fell did nothing.  
Her girlfriend was led on the hospital bed, motionless. The periodic beeps of her heart monitor were the only signs that life remained in the frail body.

"We don't know. The vitals are all fine and she seems to have good brain activity but there seems to be some underlying damage which is causing her coma…We're running some scans now." The doctor gave a hopeful smile. "We should be able to wake her soon enough. All it takes is time." He nodded solemnly before leaving the room, closing to door to give some privacy.

Taking her hand of her sleeping friend, she whispered "I'm so sorry. It should be me in that bed and not you…Just wake up. I love you so much, please…" She sobbed, her head resting on the other girls arm. "They said you were fine. They said you would be okay." Her words were stuttered and breathy as she tried to stop tears from falling. "Look at you now…" She sighed.  
"Beca, please, just wake up."

/

Aubrey burst into the room, shouting behind her "Yeah?! Well I'm as close to family as you can get!" Her head snapped forward then downwards towards her dishevelled best friend huddled in the corner of the room. She swallowed the lump in her throat, attempting to smile at her "Hey Chlo' , I drove out as fast as I could. How is she?" The blonde's voice was laced with genuine concern, not for just Beca but for Chloe also; she hated to see people she knew hurting, especially those whom she loved.  
The redhead shook her head a little, refusing to comment but gestured over to the space that Beca occupied. A small gasp escaped Aubrey's mouth as she gingerly approached the bed, getting a good view of the injury.

"Cuts and bruises. Fractured hip and a few broken ribs." Chloe said monotonously. "They said she's lucky to not have a broken spine...though the coma isn't very promising." She sniffed as she brought her knees to her chin, shivering.  
"But they said they could wake her, right?" Aubrey tried to sound hopeful. She walked over to Chloe and embraced the redhead, squeezing her tightly. The blonde cooed slightly as Chloe sobbed into her shoulder. They remained like that for a few comforting minutes whilst they regained their composure. Chloe moved away, straightening her back in the seat. She nodded to Aubrey "Yeah, though I don't know when." She smiles half-heartedly "Thank you for coming 'Bree." Her voice was soft, affectionate. "You're always there for me…"  
Aubrey looked, confused. She cupped Chloe's face with her hands. "Why wouldn't I be? You're my…best friend." The hesitation on those last words made Chloe frown. Aubrey continued "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." The blonde was pulling them closer, a deeply set longing fixated in her expression.

Chloe pushed away just before their faces touched. "What are you doing!?" She yelled, now stood up. "Aubrey…why?" Her voice shrunk and became desperated "Why would you try and do that?"  
The blonde shuffled her feet then sighed. "I-I…I don't know, Chloe. I just couldn't stand to see you like that."  
"Oh, so you'd try and take advantage of me instead?" The redhead spat back  
"No! I just…I'm so sorry. Please, I won't do it again."  
"You kissing me is the reason Beca's almost dead! I hate you for that!" Chloe gasped at the words that escaped her mouth. She just stood there, innocently gawping.  
Aubrey pursed her lips. She looked around to avoid eye contact and it was obvious her voice was strained as she spoke; she was trying to hold back the tears because Posen's _never_ cry. "I'm sorry you feel that way."  
"No, I didn't mean it. I'm just so fucking tired and worried sick about Beca. I don't hate you 'Bree, honestly." Chloe rushed across the room, pulling Aubrey into a hug.  
"It's okay Chloe, you're under stress. You need to get out of here for a while"  
"I can't leave Beca, you know that." The redhead replied sternly.  
"Okay, well go to sleep then. I'll watch her, I promise." Aubrey stared into Chloe's eyes "You can trust me, Chloe."

Chloe was reluctant but after being broken down by Aubrey in a small argument she never had the chance of winning, she finally collapsed on a chair to get some rest.  
The blonde then dragged a chair next to Beca's hospital bed, watching like she promised. Although, she must have nodded off at some point because when she came to, it was 5am.

"Shit." She whispered, looking around the dark room. Chloe was murmuring but asleep nonetheless. Beca's heart rate monitor was still beeping in a steady rhythm. Everything was okay. She sighed with relief, slumping into her chair.  
"Yeah, not something you get used to, right?" Said an older voice from the other side of the room. Aubrey jumped out of her chair, stifling a scream. "What? Who are you?" She demanded, hesitating whether to call the doctors.  
"Relax, I'm Beca's dad… ? I work at the university" The man replied calmly.  
"Oh …pleasure to meet you, though not as much under these circumstances" They shook hands, nodding to one another.  
"Agreed on that part… but, who are you?" He questioned, looking puzzled.  
"Oh, I'm Aubrey. I'm the leader of the Bellas…"  
"Ah, yes. I've heard about the Bellas. Beca liked you guys." He choked a little. "Especially Chloe, they were cute together, don't you think?" He sniffed, wiping the corners of his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Yeah, definitely. Chloe won't let Beca go without a fight, I can assure you." Aubrey smiled half-heartedly.  
" I know. Thank you, Aubrey." Dr. Mitchell looked across the room, he pointed abruptly at a small box that was next to Chloe. "You see that?"  
Aubrey nodded, a little confused as to how a small box was relevant to the situation.  
"She woke up a short while ago. I talked to her and gave her that box. There's an old ring in there that belonged to Beca's grandmother…" He paused, exhaling deeply. He hesitated for a moment before continuing"I believe that when Beca wakes up she'll know what to do." He shrugged, a nostalgic smile on his face. Aubrey gasped "You mean?" She didn't have to finish the sentence. His simple nod was all the answer she needed. Aubrey smiled, though a little solemn "  
"Well, you better go get some sleep, pretty girls like you need their rest. It was nice to meet you."  
Aubrey nodded "Okay, erm, it was nice to meet you too…" She said before returning to her seat. It literally took minutes for her to fall back into slumber, away from the emotionally draining events of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I think this may be the final chapter everybody. I might make an epilogue, though I think the ending speaks for itself. It has been an absolute pleasure to write this so I'm sure there'll be some more writing from me in the future!**

* * *

_4 days after the incident._

Chloe sat at Beca's bedside, stroking the brunette's hand whilst quietly singing. She had done this for the past few days like a ritual in hope her voice would wake the unconscious mind of her girlfriend.  
The doctors had put some experimental medication into the drip attached to her arm by the permission of her father. They made no promises but assured the success rate to be high.

Aubrey stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched Chloe. She thought about how patient she was being, how strong she must be to be able to stand this kind of emotional torture – Admittedly she had heard quiet sobbing In the midst of night but during the day she was this ray of positivity and hope. They were perfect for each other and she was surprisingly okay with that. She had found peace in knowing Chloe had found the one.  
The blonde quietly knocked on the door frame, alerting Chloe to her presence.  
"Hey, listen I have to go…I'm meant to be at my parents for spring break and I can't go without seeing them. I'm really sorry, it's just tha-"  
"No, it's fine, I understand. Family is important and with your dad's strictness and everything." The redhead said, cutting off Aubrey's explanation. "Thank you for being here anyway, it means a lot."  
Aubrey smiled meekly "It's fine, like I said, I'd do anything for you. Even if it means having to drive out of town for two hours!" She winked at Chloe who just giggled in response. "Now come here, I need a hug before I go!" She opened her arms a little, gesturing Chloe to come over.

Chloe stood and began to walk across the room but got held back. Considering it to be her jacket caught on the chair, she turned around; to her amazement Beca's hand was gripped tightly onto her sleeve. Though she tugged, Beca's grip wouldn't release and in fact got tighter. She gasped, suddenly overwhelmed and fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically.  
Aubrey ran out the room, yelling for help before returning with Beca's father and a small army of hospital staff.  
Beca's dad and Aubrey tended to Chloe, who was now in a state of shocked happiness as she watched the various Doctors crowd Beca. Lights flashed and murmurs echoed around the room, then they stood back.

An extremely dazed and confused Beca sat in the bed, eyes dulled and emotionless. Slowly, she looked around as she became aware of her surroundings. Her eyes hovered over each face for a second, inspecting their ecstatic expressions.  
"Wh-what?" Her voice croaked into life, slightly slurred but recognisable. Everyone grinned, slightly surprised at how quickly she came around.  
"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, she pulled herself from the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette, sobbing into the crook of her neck. "I've missed you!" She whispered, her voice cracked with emotion.  
Beca shot a confused expression, not understanding what the redhead meant. "I missed you too? …Erm, where did I go exactly?" She questioned.  
Chloe backed away a little "What do you mean?" Her head flicked towards a Doctor "What does _she _mean?"  
Under the scrutiny of Chloe's glare, the Doctor shuffled a little "Well…the head injury Beca had means she probably doesn't remember the day of the crash, possibly even the day before." He turned to Beca.  
"Miss Mitchell, what's the last thing you remember?"  
Beca's face turned blank for a moment then she nodded as her thoughts collated "I…I remember leaving Bella's rehearsals. Chloe and I were going on our first holiday as a couple and we fell asleep together so we could leave early in the morning." She nodded "Yeah, that's it."  
Chloe sighed disappointedly "So, you don't remember?"  
Beca scowled "Remember what?"  
"We had already left for our holiday, there was a –"A hand firmly gripped Chloe's shoulder. It was Beca's dad, he looked deep into Chloe's eyes and shook his head "Don't make the memories repeat. Do what's important _now_." He pointed to the ring box, gently grabbed and placed it in Chloe's hand. She looked up, eyes glistening. She glanced at Aubrey, who smiled and nodded as she mouthed "Do it."  
There was seemingly no other option.

The Doctors took another step back as she span back round, holding her arms (and by extension, the ring box) behind her back.  
"Beca, these last few days have made me realise something." Chloe swallowed attempting to remove the growing lump in the back of her throat. "…I have never, ever, in my life felt so strongly about a person. I couldn't imagine living without you"  
Beca was silent; her eyes widened as she saw the box slowly appear from behind Chloe.  
"Oh my god." The brunette said her voice less than a whisper. A tear stained the side of her cheek as her girlfriend struggled to speak.  
"So…Beca Mitchell. Would you-" Chloe choked, unable to finish the sentence. She fell into the one knee stance, holding the now open ring box up to Beca.  
"W-would you marry-"This time her sentence was cut off as Beca pulled the redhead upwards into a passionate kiss, their lips moulded into one another as if they sorely missed each other's touch. They lingered in their personal bubble of intimacy and Chloe caught the soft exhale of Beca's voice. "Yes" She whispered, nodding tearfully. Chloe gasped, grinning widely. "Yes" Beca repeated, louder so everyone could hear.  
Chloe slid the ring onto Beca's ring finger, tears streaming down her face. They kissed again, with such an intense desire that the room broke into applause and cheers. Even had a few tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter proudly. Aubrey was a complete wreck, blubbering as she congratulated the twosome on their engagement.

Whilst celebrations were in order, Beca was still in hospital for a significant amount of time as she was checked over and her more serious injuries healed over.  
In the end Aubrey didn't leave for her parents, instead she invited up the rest of the Bellas who burst into the room with gifts and congratulations galore.  
They all sat around the room, talking excitedly about the future wedding and dresses and everything else that could possibly be related to marriage.  
Chloe and Beca sat together, their hands interlinked as they exchanged conversation. A certain air of family and warmth was in that room, where everything had finally fallen into place.

The thing about miracles is that often they are misinterpreted because they lead someone down a winding path, unable to see what's to come.  
Only if risks are taken will the true nature of the miracle be revealed.  
Beca and Chloe knew it was a big step; perhaps one that even pushed them to their limits. Marriage is the biggest step in anyone's life but it's also the greatest risk.  
They considered it a risk worth taking.  
As they walked down the aisle months later, there was nothing the two were surer about.  
Perhaps endings are the best part.


	20. Alternative ending part 1

**A/N: The alternative ending starts takes off part way through the original ending. So you might wanna take a look back if you're lost for context.  
There will also be a part 2.**

**I started this because I felt like I wasn't finished with this story and this alternative ending gives a view of what could have happened. I assure you, the original ending is technically 'canon' for the fic I suppose. This alternative ending is just a little something I wanted to add as an optional thing.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

[…]  
Aubrey ran out the room, yelling for help before returning with Beca's father and a small army of hospital staff.  
and Aubrey tended to Chloe, who was now in a state of shock as she watched the various Doctors crowd Beca. Lights flashed and murmurs echoed around the room, then they stood back for a moment, faces blank.

The once period beeping of the heart rate monitor began to speed up. The metronome suddenly losing it's time. Crazy and out of control, it only got increasingly faster.  
The doctors rushed, various needles and apparatus being unveiled as they tried to control the inevitable.  
"The medication!" One doctor yelled, shaking his head furiously. "I said it was a bad idea!"

"What?!" Chloe cried, watching in horror as the little life the brunette held on for seemingly crumbled. She picked herself up, pushing away Aubrey with a hard shove and ran to the edge of the hospital bed.  
Beca's eyelids were twitching, her body convulsing slightly.  
"What's happening?!" She desperately whispered, her eyes tearfully glistening as she prayed for something, anything to tell her it would be okay.  
"She's having a seizure." A senior member of the team said bluntly, flickering a small flashlight on Beca's eyes, checking for a response. He sighed but said nothing, the pained glance he made towards the Chloe gave away everything.  
The doctors, futile in their effort, took a shameful step backwards and as the redhead approached Beca's side and held her hand, she heard a gentle "I'm sorry." From the same Doctor who called the others out on the drugs they had been using. Her head lowered at the sound, knowing it was already too late.

The heart monitor flat lined a moment later.  
An underwhelming silence filled the room. Aubrey approached Chloe slowly, expecting a flow of tears to be flowing down the redhead's face. Instead, Chloe just stood there, staring at the lifeless brunette.  
The girl blinked rapidly a few times, her lost eyes darting around the room, looking for an anchor among the pain and confusion.  
She let out a stuttered breath, the small trembles of her mouth hinting at words wanting to be said or for a scream to be released, anything that brought the situation back to real time. Instead, everything remained unrealistically animated; the burrow of Aubrey's brow, the pure gut wrenching loss in Dr Mitchell's expression, even the doctor's grim head shake as they ushered out of the room.

Another desperate exhale from Chloe filled the room. The fluorescent lighting cast shadows across the room, highlighting the calm expression upon Beca's face. She looked beautiful despite her death and that's what broke Chloe the most. It's what broke them all the most.

In pure silence, she retreated from the bed and made her way over to Dr Mitchell , keeping an intense stare with the man as she picked up the ring box of which she been given possession of.  
"May I?" She requested pleadingly to the grieved father, her choked voice struggling to be heard.  
"Go ahead." There was the slightest of smiles exchanged between the two despite the strangling atmosphere, what lay in that box was the only notion of hope that remained in the room.

The tears beginning to fall, Chloe could only attempt to stiffen her quivering upper lip as she approached the lifeless form that lay in the hospital bed.  
She dragged a metal chair to Beca's side and sat. Opening the box, she removed the ring, staring admiringly at the design.  
Aubrey and Dr Mitchell could only watch in awe as Chloe finished the final chapter in their story; the fairy tale they should've had.

"Beca Mitchell." She began. "I love you so much and I will love you forever, don't you forget that." Tentatively, she slid the ring on Beca's finger, giving the soft hand a final squeeze goodbye. "And someday, we'll be married." She let out a shaking breath, the tears that poured down her face not distracting from the speech which she focused on with all her being. "Whether that is in heaven or whatever is beyond this life." She couldn't bring herself to let her lips touch the now icy ones of her lover, instead opting for an ample touch to her cheek. The feeling of the cold skin felt almost alive again after staining them with her tears, but she knew it was only a cruel illusion and that Beca wasn't coming back.  
"I promise." These words escaped on the exhale of her breath, purposely inaudible to the others in the room. It was promise to herself more than anything; she would be with Beca one way or another.

X-X-X

An hour had passed since the official moment of her death. Beca's mom had shown up, not even glancing towards Chloe and Aubrey as she made her way past them in the hall. She joined Beca's dad in the hospital room where they shared an embrace. It was strange to see how it took the life of their only daughter to make them see each other, like Beca was the only thing that linked them together.  
That dreaded thought train took Chloe to other places – The bella's, how upset they'd be when they finally got told, or how Jesse would react. Chloe was sure that even the trebles would be upset; they may have been their rivals, but they still looked out for one another.

Aubrey sat on the edge of her seat, swirling her lukewarm coffee around its polystyrene container. She sipped at it and then with a disgusted grimace, threw it in the nearest trash can.  
They had found themselves outside the hospital room after Chloe had a breakdown and couldn't bear the sight of her dead girlfriend any more. Aubrey's heart fell to her stomach as she watched the redhead crumble, her eyes red raw from the constant crying. Admittedly, as she removed Chloe situation and consoled her gently with a warm embrace, Aubrey cried a lot herself. She never actually hated Beca and it was all too evident, but since Beca was gone, it felt wrong to admit it now.

The blonde stroked circles on Chloe's shoulder, cooing gently as the heaved sobs and heavy splutters shook the twosome violently. All she could do was sit there because after all, it's not every day your best friend loses the love of their life.  
Aubrey decided that getting some conversation going might be a good distraction from reality, though every conversational path she thought of led back to that mysterious alt-girl with her mad lib beats. She couldn't escape the topic and it was seemingly the only way to go on.  
Hesitantly, she spoke, breaking the precious silence they had held for quite some time.  
"Hey Chloe…" She murmured, catching the redhead's attention.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You really were gonna do it…" Aubrey stated. She swallowed the lump in her throat, adding "you were going to marry her?" as an afterthought, seeing as her original statement didn't seem precise enough.  
Chloe turned her head, looking deep into Aubrey's eyes. The blonde didn't know what she expected, but the crystal blue eyes that once bore into hers were now a steely grey, clouded and lost.  
Chloe fumbled with her hands, though never broke the gaze. She nodded slowly, figuring it all out in her head.  
"I was…And I still am." She said, her voice rich with an uncertain confidence which caught Aubrey off guard.  
The blonde scowled, "What do you mean?"  
Realising what she just said previously and the implications of it, Chloe finally glanced away, hunching over a little to close herself off. She bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "Uh…nothing." She mumbled.

"Absolutely nothing at all."


	21. Alternative ending part 2

**A/N: Here it is, the ending to the alternative ending of this story. It didn't turn out like I expected, but I'm okay with that. I quite like it to be honest...maybe even more than the original ;) But shh, don't tell anyone!  
This is un-beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes! **

* * *

It had been 2 months. 2 months of tears, of the never ending yearn for a person that was no longer around. 2 months of Aubrey tending to her every need and letting her go from the Bella's because apparently "any more stress would've killed you."  
But it's not like that mattered, Chloe already felt dead. She had felt nothing but a fluctuating numbness since the moment Beca's life stopped. The nodes in her throat weren't even an issue anymore against the hole torn through her heart.  
Admittedly, there were good days; days when Chloe managed to get out of bed, look presentable, eat and generally look like a well together person. But it only took the thought of not having the tiny brunette in her arms to cause any façade of happiness she portrayed to come crumbling down around her.

The driving force behind her bubbly complexion had disappeared and she simply found no reason to smile anymore. The corners of her lips would turn upwards, but the smile just wasn't there. The glint in her eyes that truly shone was now more of a dull reflection; appropriately 'happy' when they needed to be but otherwise empty.

Aubrey had made a promise to Beca's family and to herself that she would stop at nothing to make sure Chloe was cared for. She was there through all of it with a hopeful smile and soothing words. Whether it was the endless nights of crying, the self-blame or something different like the manic weight loss (Chloe had become borderline anorexic and since her stint with the disease in high school, it was something Aubrey hoped to avoid) – Aubrey never left Chloe's side. The blonde had even resulted in staying in Chloe's bed to stop the recurring night terror that Chloe had; in which the crash replayed in slow motion and she could see every excruciating detail in Beca's terrified expression before darkness set in and plagued her.  
Most nights it would make her jump from her sleep, breathing heavy and brow sweaty and almost definitely unwilling to fall asleep again.  
That was until Aubrey began to sleep with her. Nothing intimate happened but it was like the others woman's presence was enough to ground Chloe's heightened emotions so that she could rest peacefully, at least most of the time.

However, as with most good things, there's always got to be a downside. As much as Chloe appreciated the love and attention from Aubrey, she couldn't help but stop the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she was moving on too fast. As if all these gestures from Aubrey were in reality something much more heartfelt and personal than she realised. Chloe tried to set it to the back of her mind; Aubrey would never take advantage of her and so far the blonde was yet to make a wrong move.  
Though, sometimes in the midst of night when Aubrey's arms lightly wrapped around her waist, she could swear that it was Beca – The way they cuddled was just so similar. And it was only at those times she dared hug back, only to be hit with a wave of guilt because she knew it was in fact, not the mysterious brunette she loved.

Aubrey never pushed the subject in conversation, so they lived in an awkward place between best friends and romance. Whilst Chloe didn't want to admit that she had slight feelings for the blonde, she could feel every day that her grasp on what she did and didn't want was slipping. And boy, did it scare her.  
The realisation that she was falling for Aubrey when she was barely over Beca shocked her and it only made her feel worse about the situation. She considered that her grieving had caused her to attach to Aubrey and hold on for dear life, which she deemed understandable. But it wasn't an excuse and the confusion only grew.

She began to find it difficult to live with herself. The choking hold that life had her by was getting tighter and soon something had to give.

X-X-X

With a loud gasp, Chloe bolted awake, her sporadic breaths loud in the nightly silence of her bedroom. She glanced around the enclosed area, the illumination from the moon providing enough light for her to make out the shadows and dark corners. She closed her eyes momentarily to regain her bearings after awaking from the terror that stalked behind her eyes and when she opened them again, everything was a tad more vivid since her pupils had dilated, not just from the darkness but from the adrenaline that pumped through her that had initiated her awakening in the first place.  
Taking careful action to slow her thought processes and calm herself, she hadn't taken chance to notice the haphazardly placed Aubrey of whom was still fast asleep. The blonde's arms were wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist and she had a gentle smile on her face, she seemed at peace.

Chloe felt a tug of admiration towards Aubrey, seeing her so happy, though those thoughts were soon replaced by a nervous ticking in the back of her head. The other woman was certainly a lot closer than Chloe had expected, it could even be described at intimate and it worried her. Had Aubrey been this near all the time? She never found out in the morning since the blonde was always awake first, either making breakfast or at the gym. It had never even been a concern to Chloe until now that maybe Aubrey was pushing the boundaries when she least expected it.  
Somehow, this made her feel guilty. As if she had been the one to mess up, as if she should have known about what Aubrey was doing and stopped it. That drowning feeling she had felt once before in her life had returned and now it had the extra burden of being attached to Beca and that awful crash. It was too much for her, drowned in the constant train of thoughts and conflicting views. Drowned in the misery that weighed her down each day. The very walls felt like they were closing in on her; the deep breaths she once took were now strangled chokes.  
She needed an escape.

X-X-X

On the roof of the dormitory building, Chloe could finally think clearly. The shallow wind whipped her hair and she had to bury deep into her hooded jacket to fight off the stinging chill it left behind. She leant casually on the edge, looking out over the empty quad and the road beyond it.  
The mixture of silence, darkness and emptiness made it feel quite surreal though definitely calming to the redhead. She took a large breath; her aching lungs finally feeling less constricted and then let herself relax into the anonymity of the twilight..

In the unrestrictive space, she allowed her mind to wander to the ground that lay beneath her. She found herself working out the distance it was from where she stood to the cold hard concrete below and then trying to figure out (from her limited knowledge given to her by numerous medical TV shows) if it would be enough to kill.  
Chloe shook her head with a pathetic smile "yeah right." She muttered sarcastically "As if I had the guts to do that…"  
'_But what if I did?'_ the thought flashed through her mind like lighting and suddenly the towering ledge of the building seemed almost appealing. She clambered upon it and stood a few inches from the edge, her arms flailing slightly as she held her balance.  
The new wave of freedom she felt from lack of safety, the permeating danger of being so close yet so far to what lay before her caused her breath to hitch. She spread her arms out, appreciating the sudden realisation of how fragile life was and how easy hers could be broken. She let out a hysteric giggle that filled her face with an awestruck expression. Though suddenly her eyes widened, her face dropped into a desperate gawp as she saw what just became of her.  
"No, I don't want to jump, I'm not crazy" She murmured to herself reassuringly, edging backwards from the sheer drop.  
'_But what if I do?'_ her mind countered. She took a small step forward, one of her feet hovering over the empty space teasingly. Instantly, the redhead retracted it and sighed in deep exasperation at her conflicted mind set.  
She wasn't upset, no. She was frustrated, maybe even angry at herself, for even considering such a thing in the first place and almost going through with it as well. The torments of her not too distant past hung over her like a cloud and only further pushed the side of her that was telling her to let go and to let herself fall, the insanity that wrought her brain only causing her to inch ever closer to the edge.  
'_Jump'  
_"No"  
_'Jump.'  
_"No!" She clamped her hands over her ears, trying to shake free the poison thoughts.  
_'JUMP'  
_"NO!" Chloe yelled into the darkness, writhing her hands as they clutched the side of her head in an attempt to gain control of her spiralling thoughts.

At that moment, Aubrey burst through the door that led onto the roof. She yelled for Chloe, only to see her fall to her knees, dangerously close to slipping.  
"Chlo' stop!" The blonde screeched, every pained syllable shattering through Chloe's psychotic episode and sticking in the redhead life a knife. Aubrey ran to Chloe's side and pulled her off the ledge into safety, not saying a word as she embraced the girl tightly.  
"Why would you do this Chloe?" Aubrey questioned tearfully, her voice full of fear.  
"I…I'm not crazy. I-I wasn't gonna jump." Chloe's breathy stutters made her words almost impossible to follow, but Aubrey just sat silent and listened as the redhead continued to babble mindlessly. "I woke up and you…you were close. Too close! I-I panicked and I came up here. The ledge" She gestured vaguely to where she stood moments prior "It was tempting and I stood there and it was just a thrill and honest I did think about jumping, I did, Aubrey. I-I wasn't going to but I was just so conflicted and I felt like that I had to make a choice and I just –"  
Chloe was silenced by Aubrey's finger to her lip and a gentle 'shush' elicited from the blonde's mouth.  
"I believe you but please don't scare me like this again. I woke up and you were just gone, you could've been anywhere! It's lucky I heard the commotion you were making but imagine if I hadn't!" Though she was seemingly chastising her best friend, she let the tears that pricked her eyes fall. She wasn't mad at Chloe at all; just so damn scared that didn't know what else to do.  
"I-I'm sorry 'Bree" Chloe murmured softly, burying her head into Aubrey's shoulders to muffle her hiccupped sobbing.  
"No, don't be…you're still in a delicate place. I should be the sorry one; you almost left this world without knowing something really important."  
Chloe looked up into Aubrey's eyes and cocked her eyebrow, her brow furrowed in confusion. "…What is it?"  
Aubrey bit her lip. She broke the gaze and sighed, it was inevitable. "I love you." She stated, reaffirming the gaze they held a moment ago.  
Chloe gasped in shock, in amazement (and in happiness?) but she shook her head. "Aubrey, I-…You know I can't-"  
Aubrey nodded, and brushed Chloe's hair from her face, giving a sad smile. "I understand that, you know I do and I promise to wait until you're ready. Even if you're never ready, I'll still be there for you. I can never replace Beca, I know that but I'll be damned if I don't give it a shot." She gave a hopeful look and Chloe responded with a small smile of her own. She planted the lightest of kisses on Aubrey's lips before shying away again and though Aubrey's eyes lit up from the touch she shot it down with another small head shake.  
"I don't know when I'll be ready. I loved Beca, I was going to marry her."  
"I know" Aubrey's smile faded fast as she realised her ideal scenario wasn't going to happen.  
"-But, and this is important, okay? If my heart patches itself up again, I'm yours." She gave Aubrey an awkward look of hope, watching the blonde as the words worked their way in and rooted themselves. Slowly but surely, that joyful composure returned and Aubrey couldn't help but grin.  
She didn't need to push the conversation any further; she stood up, pulling Chloe with her and lightly grasped the redhead's hand.  
"Let's get out of the cold." She said calmly.

The twosome made their way back through the apartment building and into their room. They fell asleep in each other's arms and thought nothing opposing about it.

X-X-X  
Chloe's nightmare hadn't returned after that, which she believed to be a sign that Beca's spirit was now at peace.  
Chloe still yearned for Beca all the time and the tiny brunette never left her mind. Aubrey appreciated that and she even made sure that the DJ was never forgotten, even after her and Chloe became a couple almost a year later. The promise that she would stay had paid off and though Aubrey knew she wasn't a replacement for Beca, she could live with that because she knew that Chloe and Beca were soul mates.  
The fact that she and Chloe were together was in reality, a misconstrued miracle.

Miracle implies happiness and joy all around, but that's not necessarily the case. Some miracles are twisted and dark and only turn good at the end. Beca's death wasn't the miracle, no. The miracle in the lives of Chloe and Aubrey was the fact that after such a tragic event, Chloe was able to love again. It goes to show that life does continue after death, no matter how much pain it caused.  
That's the thing about miracles; sometimes they just need a little interpretation.


End file.
